Fighting the Past
by Lana Coombe
Summary: Another older story of mine seeing the light of day again. Heyes and Kid make a gruesome discovery which brings memories from past events in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Both men knew it was a long shot, but they were getting a little desperate. They had a grand total of two dollars and forty-seven cents between them and little likelihood of work. The town of Benson had not proved to be the gambling haven that Heyes had hoped for and their meagre funds had decreased dramatically, during their short stay in the town. Heyes had a suspicion that the majority of the games had been crooked, in fact, he was sure they were, but had not felt inclined to do anything about it, for once. He just wanted a little bit of peace and quiet for a while - was that really too much to ask?

So, after two days, they left town and found themselves riding towards the Mexican border, in search of a ranch, which they had over heard was taking on men, for a big drive, bringing cattle north. As there were no other likely prospects, they had agreed to chance their luck and ride south, in search of said ranch, with no certainty of a job at the end of the long trip.

The sun was high in the sky now and both riders had their hats pulled down low, trying to shield their eyes from the glare of the sun. They rode at an easy pace, trying to remain as comfortable as possible in the searing heat.

"How much further do you reckon it is, Heyes?" Kid Curry called back to his partner, who trailed behind, lost in his own thoughts.

"Huh?" Heyes was jolted back to reality by the sound of his partner's voice. He hadn't been at all convinced that this was a good idea but the Kid had seemed restless in town and keen to move on. Heyes often thought that the younger man had an uncanny ability to sense trouble, long before it happened and his unease had persuaded Heyes that the most sensible thing was to leave, no matter how unlikely the probability of work. Many a time Kid's senses had got them out of trouble and he had learnt to trust them as being usually accurate.

"How much further?" Kid repeated, louder this time, thinking Heyes hadn't been able to hear him the first time.

"Can't be too much further, Kid," Heyes replied, but there was a slight lack of confidence in his tone.

Kid reined his horse to a stop and turned in his saddle to look at his partner. "We're lost, ain't we, Heyes?" He said this with no malice or confrontation, just a resigned acceptance of the situation.

"I don't understand where we went wrong, Kid!" Heyes replied, his voice slightly higher pitched than normal, due to his own confusion, baffled as to why they had not come to the small town they had been told was the meeting point for the round up.

"It must be near here somewheres," his partner replied, reassuringly. "I reckon if we head that a ways," he said, pointing east, "the land should flatten out and we might get a better idea of where we're heading."

At this moment, Heyes had to agree that this seemed a feasible plan and followed him down the track that led to the top of a ridge. Looking out across the land, they could see a further rise of hills a couple of miles in the distance and headed in that direction.

They travelled in comfortable silence for a while, until Kid broke it with the usual question, "You got anything to eat?"

Heyes smiled to himself. He had been working out the odds on Kid asking this within a given time frame!  
'Two hours and forty minutes - three to one - not bad odds!' he self-congratulated himself. "Nope! We ate the last of the jerky this morning," he told his partner.

"Oh!" came Kid's disappointed response.

After riding for a further hour, they were relieved to see the landscape begin to change, as it became a little more fertile, with a greater variety of vegetation, a good sign that they were nearing civilisation, hopefully.

Suddenly, Kid pulled his horse to a stop and raised his head.

"Do you smell that? Smells like a fire. There must be someone around here and maybe we can get some food!"

Heyes inhaled, drawing the air into his nose and got the faintest scent of burning. 'Heck, Kid's awareness of his surroundings was sensitive,' he thought, 'especially when he's hungry!' He could only just smell it, but there was a definite odour in the air.

The aroma became stronger and slightly more pungent.

"Think it's coming from that direction," stated Heyes, pointing to his left. Kid nodded in agreement and both simultaneously turned their horses.

As they were working their way through a maze of brush, Heyes slowed his horse. The burning smell was getting stronger and there was a familiarity about it that he couldn't quite identify.

Kid smelt it too. "What do you reckon they're cooking? Smells a little strange - but I'm so hungry I could eat anything!" he said, with good humour, although for some indefinable reason, he suddenly felt unsettled, as if sensing something was not quite right. Being ruled by his empty stomach, at this point, he brushed his feelings aside.

Heyes had mumbled his agreement, but he too felt an unease growing in the pit of his stomach. As they came to the top of a ridge, they looked down into a valley that was fed with a small river. It was an ideal spot to settle, well protected from the harsh winds that blew from the surrounding desert and irrigated by the river. Someone had done just that and Heyes and Kid could see a homestead, about a quarter of a mile away.

However, it was not the scene of domestic tranquillity that they would have expected and any thoughts of a home cooked meal were instantly dashed.

The sight that greeted them, and the source of the burning smell, was that of the smouldering remnants of a building. The fire had obviously been burning for quite some time as there was little left of the homestead, just some charred skeletal structures that suggested where a barn might have once stood, with a house alongside.

Kid urged his horse forward, willing to help in whatever way he could. Heyes hesitated. A fear gripped him as a long distant memory flooded his mind. He stiffened in his saddle, only just managing to say feebly, "No, Kid! Don't … wait." But it was too late. His partner's impulsive nature had taken him towards the settlement at a full gallop and he did not hear Heyes' warning. Heyes fought the reluctance he felt to venture closer and cautiously followed his partner, suddenly terrified of what they might find.

As Heyes rode in, he watched as his partner cantered into the compound, swiftly swung himself to the ground, before his horse had stopped moving and took a few running steps forward. Then, Heyes saw him stop abruptly in his tracks, juddering to a standstill. Feeling somehow detached from the scene before him, as if he was observing from a different place, Heyes watched as Kid turned back towards him. Heyes caught the expression on his partner's face. It was one he had seen once before, a long time ago when he had called him Jed. It was a look of sheer bewilderment. Kid looked lost for a moment and then turned to his side and heaved with all his might.

The scene that awaited them was one of devastation, depravity and horror. The smell was pungent, sweet and cloying and the taste in the air was palpable. Never, in his life, had Kid seen such scenes of wanton destruction of property or people. There seemed to be debris strewn in every given direction - pots and pans that hinted of the domestic existence that had once been here, the materials of everyday living, discarded and strewn, without a thought, across the ground. However, what had made an experienced outlaw, not unfamiliar with the lower realms of human existence, wretch so forcibly, were the abandoned and mutilated bodies that lay about him.

After another fleeting glance, Kid turned to his partner, who saw the look of confusion and revulsion in his friend's face all too clearly. Heyes was not close enough to take in the scene that had greeted Kid, but he had a feeling that it would be all too familiar. Kid continued to stare at him, unable to drag his eyes back to the devastating scene, his mouth gaping as if he was about to speak, but no words came.

Heyes swallowed the dread that rose within him and, with fear and trepidation, slowly dismounted from his horse and made his way to Kid's side, who was still stood, immobilised. Heyes kept his eyes fixed on Kid, not wanting to see what his friend had seen. As he neared him, Heyes lightly touched Kid's arm and could feel him trembling. Heyes' touch caused Kid to exhale sharply and he was about to take a deep breath in when the smell that pervaded the air caught his throat, causing him to wretch once again.

Kid bent forward, hands on his knees while Heyes kept a comforting hand on his back, still averting his eyes from the sight that had made Kid react so violently. He wanted to say some words of support but did not trust himself to speak, so he stood silently, pressing his lips tightly together, reassuring his partner with his presence.

Eventually, Kid straightened up and searched Heyes' face with his eyes, as if looking for an answer. "Who could do something like this, Heyes? There are women and children over there who …." He trailed off, not really knowing how to describe what he had seen. Heyes had no answers for him.

Heyes finally found his voice and quietly said, "There ain't nothing we can do for these people, Kid. Come on, let's go."

Kid looked at him incredulously. "We can't just leave them out here like this, Heyes! We gotta bury them or something."

"No!" Heyes replied, coldly. Images of his own murdered family raced through his head. Memories of the day he buried them clouded his mind. He just wanted to forget, to walk away and never look back.

It was not the response Kid had been expecting and, for a moment, he said nothing. He waited for an explanation from his partner, but none was forthcoming. Not understanding why Heyes was reacting in this way, Kid became agitated and almost shouted, "What the hell do you mean 'no'?"

Ignoring him, Heyes turned to walk away, but Kid grabbed his arm and spun him back to face him. "You going to let me do this on my own?" Heyes didn't want Kid to have to do this but he knew him well enough to know he would. He just didn't think he could bring himself to do it, not again.

"That's your choice, Kid," he eventually answered. Kid was dumbfounded by this reply and felt frustrated and confused.

Not really knowing what to say to his partner, he simply spat back, "Fine!" and turned to start the grizzly task.

Swallowing hard, Kid approached the nearest body, that of a woman. Her dress was torn and pulled around her thighs, as evidence of the fate that had befallen her. Gently, Kid pulled the fabric back over her legs in an attempt to make her decent. Softly, he laid his hand on her arm and rolled her onto her back. He let out a gasp as he saw her face for the first time. The terror she had faced as she died was apparent in the expression. Her eyes were wide and staring and her mouth gaping with a captured look of fear. She was bruised and bloodied and had obviously fought her tormentors until her last breath. Trembling, Kid reached out his hand and ran the palm over the woman's eyes to close them.

Looking over his left shoulder, he could see the body of a man, who had been tied to the corral rails. His arms were stretched wide apart and his head hung down, as if crucified. As he neared the body, Kid could see that the man had also been severely battered and slashed across the torso, red ribbons of dried blood running across his bare skin. Kid could only guess at what the man had endured before his death. The woman had lain only a few feet in front of him and it was obvious that he had been made to watch whatever their assailants had done to her.

Moving across to the corral posts, Kid began to untie the thongs that bound the man's left wrist. He was suddenly aware that the man's other wrist was being released, by his partner. Both men's eyes met briefly before they wordlessly carried on with the task. When the man was untied, they carried him across to the woman and laid him by her side.

Together, they worked tirelessly for the next few hours, trying to reclaim some dignity for those people who had died in the raid on their homestead. In all they found six bodies, two of which were children who had been cruelly slashed with a large blade. The two other people were older than the man and woman, parents and grandparents they supposed. They had simply been bludgeoned to death with a something heavy and the blood- splattered mallet that lay near by was testament to this fact. The bodies had also been partially burned, which would account for the nauseating smell that had greeted them.

Heyes and Kid worked in virtual silence as they recovered the bodies and buried them in the shallow graves they struggled to dig, in the dry, hard earth, with only brief words of instruction passing between them. Their worked was hindered by the fact that the sun was burning hot and they constantly had to stop to wipe sweat from their eyes and swat away the persistent flies that seemed determined to impede their task further. The heat of the day was stifling, sapped of any freshness, hung with a seeming air of pestilence.

Eventually the afternoon sun began to sink slowly and the dim light of dusk began to creep across the ground, the air becoming slightly cooler. Just as the light began to fade away, the undertaking was eventually completed. They stood side by side at the freshly dug graves, heads respectfully bowed for a few moments, before placing their hats back on their heads and making their way to the horses, which had stood patiently throughout the day.

On reaching his horse, Kid hesitated before mounting, whilst Heyes swung himself up into the saddle. In the gloom of the evening, Kid could only just make out his partners face but he felt the tension that exuded from him.

"We need to rest up, Heyes, but I don't want to be near this place. How about we ride on a little and find a place to camp for the night?" Kid asked softly.

Heyes gave a low grunt in answer. Kid took one last look over his shoulder at what once had been a home for the people they had buried, before he too, put his foot in his stirrup and pulled himself into the saddle. Heyes led the way along the trail that ran alongside the river that flowed through the valley. The moon was full and the light danced on the surface of the rippling water. 'How can life be so beautiful and ugly all at the same time?' Heyes pondered despondently to himself.

They rode for nearly an hour before Kid eventually pulled his horse to a stop and called to Heyes, "This should be far enough." With no words spoken, they slipped easily into the ritual of setting up camp for the night. Heyes had managed to find enough coffee to make a weak brew and although fairly tasteless, the warmth of the liquid, running down the throat, gave some comfort. Kid produced a bag of flour from his saddlebags and with a look of guilt, began to mix it with some water from the river, to make some sort of biscuit.

He caught Heyes looking at him questioningly and, inclining his head to one side, responded, "Found it back there when we were …" He trailed off, wanting to forget where they had been for the best part of the day. Heyes said nothing, just sat cross legged on the ground, nursing the mug of weak coffee in his hand, sporadically taking small sips, in an endeavour to make it last longer.

When the biscuits were cooked, Kid offered one to his partner, who rejected it with a shake of his head. Kid took a bite of the dry, bland food and chewed unenthusiastically, whilst staring blankly into the flames of the small fire that burned. Now and then, he would take furtive glances at his partner. Heyes had hardly uttered a word throughout the day and his silence was beginning to become a real concern for Kid. Each time he had asked a question or said something that would usually of got a response from his loquacious partner, he had been met with either stony silence or small physical gestures. It seemed unnatural for Heyes not to be talking. Kid was, by his own admission 'not much of a talker' and found this swap in roles was unnerving.

Quite often they would sit in companionable silence, being able to know what the other was thinking, with just a look passing between them. However, this was different - this was a strained silence with an air of tension between them.

Kid had a good idea what was troubling Heyes. The events of the day had brought back memories that they both tried hard to forget, although neither of them ever would. What they had seen at the homestead had shocked Kid but it must have brought the past crashing down on Heyes. He had protected his young friend from what had happened that day, some seventeen years earlier, not letting him go to the scene of the raid but making him wait, by the big, hollow tree that they had made their secret hide out. Heyes had been gone for some time and when he returned, the older boy had never mentioned exactly where he'd been or what he'd been doing and Jed did not ask.

Kid knew now what had happened to their folks - Heyes had told him once, when they were in their late teens. Heyes had been drunk and had got into yet another confrontation at the poker table and it had been down to Kid to bail him out - again. They had argued and Heyes, being in the inebriated state he was, had slung insults at Kid, which in the main, he had managed to ignore. But when had suggested that he had no need of Kid to watch his back and had called him 'a scuff on my heel', Kid had lost patience and hit him! The force of the blow was enough to shock Heyes into an apology, realising he had gone too far and then the effects of the amount of alcohol he had consumed took effect and he became maudlin. He had rambled on about how much Kid meant to him and that he had made a promise to himself to always be there for him, having made that promise, while burying Kid's mother, he had told him. Kid had softly probed about what had happened that day and, Heyes had told him some of what had happened. However, he could not bring himself to tell Kid the whole truth of the horrors he had seen and the full detail of what the marauders had done to their families. Heyes kept those things to himself and had done so ever since.

When Heyes had finished recounting his 'cleaned up' version of that terrible day's events, there had been no great show of emotion from either man. Heyes had talked and Kid had listened. Heyes had then passed out, leaving Kid alone with his thoughts and only then did he shed tears for the family he had lost. The next day neither had referred to the previous evening's conversation and it had never been mentioned again. For a while, Kid had not been able to deal with what he had been told and went off on his own but found that he felt lost without Heyes and had joined back up with him, at Devil's Hole, some time later. They had been together ever since.

Kid sat on a rock, with elbows resting on his knees, fingering the remnants of a biscuit, for which he no longer had an appetite. Heyes was lying curled on his bedroll, his back to Kid. He was feeling light headed and slightly nauseous, but lack of food was not the reason. Images were racing through his mind at such a rate that it made his head spin. Flashes of familiar smiling faces spun towards him and then vanished. They would then re-emerge, but were no longer smiling, but distorted in pain and anguish. Heyes pulled his knees up higher and screwed his eyes tighter in an attempt to rid himself of the images. But still they came.

It was his partner and best friend's voice that put a stop to the invading pictures in his head. They had sat in silence for a good long while and then Kid's voice carried through the dark, night air.

"Heyes?" Kid hesitated a moment, uncertain of what to say and then continued. "What happened to our families …." Another pause for deliberation. "Was it as bad … I mean, you saw … Well, was it as bad for them?"

His question was met only by the stillness of the night, as Heyes remained reticent. Unsettled by the lack of words forthcoming from his partner, Kid blathered on, in his confusion.

"I mean, I ain't seen nothing like we seen today in my life. Sure, I've seen men beat and shot up, but not like today, Heyes. Who could do that to those people? And children too? I just don't understand what goes on in some peoples' minds. That poor family … they were just butchered right there in their own home and …"

"Will you just shut up. JUST SHUT UP!" Heyes had spun around to face Kid and screamed louder than Kid had ever heard him before. He was so taken by surprise that he nearly fell off the rock on which he was sitting. By now, Heyes was on his feet and stood over Kid, glaring down at him.

"Just leave it alone, will ya? We did what we could for those folk back there, there ain't nothing more we can do, so, just leave it alone."

This fervent show of emotion was out of character for Heyes and Kid had only witnessed it a few times in the past, usually when his partner felt guilty or was trying to hide something. Kid sat opened mouthed, staring at his partner for a few moments until his own temper set in. "That's right, Heyes! You just keep right on yelling. 'Cos if you can't face up to what happened, perhaps you've got something to hide. Have you. Heyes? Got something to hide from me? What ain't you telling me? What happened all those years ago that you never had the guts to tell me?"

Kid was startled as Heyes suddenly flew at him, knocking him to the ground and sat on his chest, glowering down at him, fixing him with his dark eyes. Kid hardly recognised him in the flickering light from the fire and the dark expression he wore on his face. Kid was momentarily shocked into silence. Heyes remained on top of him, breathing deeply, clinging to his shirt front.

"I said, shut up." Heyes growled at him, through gritted teeth, before roughly releasing his grip on Kid's shirt and standing up, with feet planted firmly either side of Kid's prone body. They stared at one another, Kid taken aback by what had just happened and Heyes shocked by what he had done. He remained straddling his partner, who still lay on the ground, taking deep breaths, trying to get his emotions in check. Heyes offered his hand to help Kid to his feet but had it smacked away. It was Kid's turn to unleash his temper.

"What the hell has gotten into you, Heyes?" Kid snapped at him, pushing himself from between his partner's legs and making to stand up. Once again Heyes held out his hand, only to have it ignored this time. Kid got to his feet and brushed himself down. "I know you can be a little weird sometimes, but … Why in Hell did you do that?" Kid fixed him with a cool, steady gaze, but Heyes could see the anger and hurt that was in his partner's eyes.

He wasn't sure if he had an answer for the Kid at that moment, so, with fists balled in frustration, he turned and took a few paces away from his friend, staring into the darkness that surrounded them. Heyes was making it pretty obvious that he didn't want to talk about whatever was troubling him, so Kid, a little unsure what to do for the best, merely picked up his bedroll and laid it on the ground a short distance away. Giving one last concerned look in his partner's direction, he slumped under his blanket in an attempt to get some sleep. Hopefully Heyes' mood would have improved by morning and then maybe he'd be able to talk about exactly what was unsettling him.

The events of the day meant that both men were physically and emotionally exhausted and it wasn't too long before Kid had drifted off to sleep. Heyes, however, remained awake for most of the night, alone with his memories and the visions that haunted him, that had been brought so vividly back to life that day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

The chill air of morning hit Kid, as he came to his senses. The temperature had dropped dramatically overnight and he had spent a restless night trying to keep warm and worrying about Heyes. He rolled over onto his back and looked towards the camp's fire, expecting to see Heyes trying to rescue the remnants of the previous night's coffee. There was no sign of his partner and Kid quickly scrambled to his feet, scanning the area.

Heyes stood a short distance away, arms wrapped about his chest, staring off into the desert. He was obviously deep in thought and did not hear Kid stir and lift the coffee pot to see if there was any left and if it was warm. The faint sloshing noise indicated there was a drop in the bottom of the pot, but it was cold. Kid stoked up the fire and settled the pot on it to heat.

"Cold this morning!" he called over to his partner but got no response. "Heyes?" Kid called a little louder. "You speaking to me or what?" he asked a little tersely, irritated at being ignored. Still his friend did not answer. Sighing heavily, Kid walked over to him and as he got close put his hand on his shoulder. Heyes' reaction was to jump violently, causing Kid to do the same.

"Whoah! It's just me. What's gotten into you?" Kid said, as Heyes turned to face him, eyes wide and dark, face pale with lack of sleep. Heyes collected himself and forced a smile but it did not reach his eyes.

"Didn't hear you, that's all," he answered.

"Well don't make a habit of it. Apart from making me jump out of my own skin, it ain't wise to let anyone sneak up on you like that. Could have been a lawman or bounty hunter!" Kid replied, with good humour.

Heyes gave him another weak smile and turned back towards the camp. By now, the coffee had heated and Heyes poured himself a small amount, leaving half for Kid.

"Not the best cup of coffee I've ever had," mumbled Kid, as he took sips from his cup, "but at least it's hot." While he drank, his partner began to break camp and was busy tying his bedroll together. Kid watched him for a short time. The events of the previous day had been distressing for both of them and Kid was finding it difficult to forget what he had seen. He knew Heyes must be feeling the same way. This he understood. What he did not understand was Heyes' lack of communication with him. There was a look about him that Kid could not remember seeing before. He was used to Heyes' thoughtful silences, when planning a job and rested quiet, when Heyes was tired, but this was different. His partner had seemed to be withdrawn and distance himself, cutting himself from the world, including Kid Curry and that was not normal behaviour at all.

Without saying a word, Kid drained his cup and began to pack up his own things. After dousing the fire with the final dregs of the coffee and loose dirt, he packed his saddlebags and joined his friend by the horses. Heyes' saddle was already on his horse and he was tightening the cinch around its belly. Kid echoed his actions, whilst shooting the odd concerned glance in his direction.

Eventually, Heyes quietly said, "Will you quit doing that?"

"What Heyes? What am I doing?" Kid replied in an irritated tone, but secretly he was happy to have got some words out of him and waited for Heyes' response. There wasn't any. Heyes merely carried on checking his gear was secure and then mounted his horse and sat waiting for Kid to do the same. A few moments later he obliged. Kid looked nervously across at Heyes, not sure what he should say or do next. Act natural. Pretend everything is normal, he told himself, although in the circumstances he was finding it hard.

"Where we headed? Douglas, like we originally planned?" Kid asked tensely.

"Guess so," answered Heyes, before wheeling his horse around and heading back along the trail by the side of the river.

As he rode behind Heyes, Kid noticed that he seemed to sag in the saddle and wasn't riding as purposefully or as assuredly as usual. He was getting real worried about his partner now and knew he had to find a way to snap him out of his melancholy state. At first, he tried to engage him in conversation about their surroundings and what they might expect in Douglas. Heyes merely grunted or nodded in response a few times. Then he tried discussing the amnesty, which was a subject that always got Heyes talking, but still there was no meaningful reaction. He knew Heyes could be stubborn - hell, he could be as stubborn as he was himself - but this wasn't the same. It didn't feel as if Heyes was doing this on purpose to annoy him and he was determined to get to the bottom of what was troubling his partner.

In the end, Kid kicked his horse into a trot, passed Heyes, spun around and stopped in the middle of the track, facing his partner.

"God damn it, Heyes! Will you talk to me? You're driving me crazy, you know."

Forced to stop, Heyes calmly raised his dark eyes to meet those of his partner, which noted had turned slightly darker blue than usual, which indicated that Kid was angry. Heyes sat placidly on his horse, took a deep sigh and looked around the barren landscape through which they had been riding.

"Ain't got nothing to say," was all that he uttered.

Frowning in confusion and frustration, Kid continued in an exasperated tone, "So what happened to that silver tongue of yours? Ain't never known you to be short of words before. I have to admit that most of the time you drive me crazy with all that talking, but now you're driving me crazy with all the not talking."

A small smile played on Heyes' lips. Kid was never much one for words, especially when he was angry, but he had got his point across - if not in the most eloquent way, but enough so Heyes understood that the Kid was annoyed and probably a little more than worried about him, as well. He wanted to tell him what was playing on his mind, but he just didn't know how. If he started, he wasn't sure he would be able to stop and didn't want to hurt or upset the man who sat before him. In all honesty, he was afraid that if he told him what was on his mind, he might loose the one true friend he had in this whole miserable world and he wasn't sure he wanted to risk that happening. On the other hand, Kid deserved more than this and he realised that he would have to snap himself out of this mood for the sake of his partner. If he didn't, he'd end up telling him the truth of what had made him act in this way and he just could face that prospect.

"You're right, Kid," Heyes smiled at him.

"I am?" Kid responded, in surprise.

"Sure. I'm sorry, guess yesterday got to me a bit and, well, I didn't mean to take it out on you, so, sorry."

"That's okay, Heyes. I understand. I was just getting a little worried about you, is all." Kid took a deep breath of relief and gave one of his beaming, sunshine grins. As Heyes looked at the boyish face of his easygoing, good-humoured partner, that looked at him now with such trust, he felt a rip inside. Swallowing down the guilt that was eating away at him, Heyes returned the smile before saying, "Yeah, I guess we should try to move on and forget what happened yesterday, get to Douglas and find that cattle drive."

"It ain't easy to forget something like that," Kid said, sadly. "Don't you think we should tell someone?"

"Sure. When we get to Douglas, we'll tell someone." Heyes knew it wasn't easy to forget something like that - he had been trying to for the last seventeen years and still the dreams and images haunted him. He just didn't want the Kid to suffer as he had done, to be constantly reminded of the past and what had happened to their folks. Oh, Kid knew alright, but he hadn't seen it as he had done and he wasn't plagued with the horrific pictures of his own memory. How could he tell him what had really happened that day? How could he hurt the man who was like a brother to him?

O-O-O-O-O

After riding for a further two hours they could see the outline of a town on the horizon. Both, inwardly, gave a sigh of relief. Kid was real hungry by now and although Heyes was talking more, he hadn't been his usual entertaining self, so Kid had not had a distraction from the emptiness of his stomach. Heyes was usually more than happy to ride with just his partner, but the strain he felt from trying to keep up a good-humoured appearance was getting to him. He welcomed the thought of the distractions the town would offer, so that he didn't feel he had to talk to the Kid, more than necessary.

Douglas was a small town but the main street was busy with folk going about their daily business. Heyes and Kid were able to ride in, unobtrusively, as they made their way to the saloon. As they hitched their horses to the post outside the saloon, they surreptitiously checked out the sheriff's office, which was situated opposite. Neither recognised the name above the door, so they walked up to the swinging doors that led to the inviting cool, dark interior of the saloon. Once inside they found it to be quiet and they ordered a couple of beers, which they drank thirstily before ordering a second. Kid stood leaning on the bar, while Heyes turned and rested his back against it, scanning the room and the part of the street he could see through the window.

"Ain't seen you fellas about here before," the barman said, in friendly conversation.

Heyes flicked his head around and turned to face the bar, alongside his partner.

"Heard there might be a cattle drive leaving here soon. We was hoping to pick up some work," Kid told him, lifting his glass to his lips.

"Is that Hank Tucker's drive you're talking about? They left a few days ago and they had all the men they needed. I know 'cos there was quite a few boys hanging around town after they'd left, who had been hoping to get hired."

Kid looked to Heyes despondently. "Well, there goes that, I guess," he said before taking a large swig of his beer.

"You know of any other work going around here?" Heyes enquired.

"You could still try at the Bar T. There's only old Bill Cutter and a couple of hands looking after the place and I heard Bill had hurt his back or something. He might be needing extra help. Cutter used to be the foreman out there until he retired, but Mr. Tucker kept him on so as he could support his daughter and young son, after her husband was killed in a stampede." The bartender shook his head sadly at the memory.

"Thanks Mister, we'll try that," Kid said with a smile. He looked sideways at Heyes, just in time to see him let out a sigh. "Well, it's worth a try ain't it?" he asked his partner.

"S'pose," Heyes admitted, reluctantly.

They drained their beers and Kid tossed a couple of coins on the bar - some of his last few coins. When they were outside on the boardwalk, he looked at his remaining money in the palm of his hand. "Sheesh!" he muttered despondently, "A dollar and two cents. How much money you got, Joshua?" he called out to Heyes, who was pulling on his gloves and about to step onto the street.

"Forty- two cents," was the reply. Heyes didn't even have to check.

"We got ourselves just about enough to get something to eat and then I guess we should try out at the Tucker ranch, like the man suggested." Kid had phrased this as a statement but really he wanted to know how Heyes felt. Although his partner was talking, he still seemed to be doing so reluctantly. Kid, therefore, was not that surprised when he got no verbal response, just a slight shrug of the shoulders from his partner.

"Guess we ought to let someone know about those folks we found," Kid continued, in a low voice. He gave his partner a furtive glance, unsure of how he would react to the suggestion.

"I guess," was the simplistic answer.

Kid glanced nervously in the direction of the sheriff's office. "You sure we don't know him?" he asked Heyes, who responded with a shake of his head. "D'ya reckon we ought to tell him?" Kid was used to his partner taking the lead in most situations and was having difficulty coming to terms with doing all the decision-making. Heyes was by his side, but in body only, his mind was elsewhere and Kid yearned for his partner back. It was beginning to feel like he had left a part of him back at the homestead.

When Heyes was not forthcoming with any suggestions or action, Kid decided it was down to him to report what they had found. With heavy steps and equally heavy heart, he began to walk across the street, towards the sheriff's office. Heyes lingered by the tying post, with the horses. Just as he stepped onto the boardwalk, Kid cast a look over his shoulder in his partner's direction, hoping to see him following, only to find that he hadn't moved and still stood besides the horses.

Kid pressed his lips together, feeling irked that Heyes was letting him deal with this on his own, before taking a deep breath and opening the door to the sheriff's office. As Kid entered, he scanned the room until he saw what he was looking for - a board with wanted posters pinned to it - and was relieved to see that neither his or Heyes' on there. The sheriff was a plump man in his forties, with a dark, bushy moustache, who was regarding him with mild curiosity.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, in a deep, husky voice.

Kid was momentarily lost for words, nervous about being in a sheriff's office and unsure how to describe what had happened the previous day. He hooked his thumbs in his belt and cleared his throat, trying to exude an air of confidence, something he never usually had trouble with but without Heyes by his side doing the talking and with what he had to tell the sheriff, he was feeling uneasy.

"Well, I ain't got all day," the sheriff said, a little agitatedly.

"Yeah, right. Sorry." The words seemed to tumble out of Kid's mouth but before he realised and he managed to pull himself together a little. The sheriff frowned and threw an irritated look his way, before leaning back in his chair, rolling a pencil between his fingertips.

Kid looked down at his feet, took a deep breath and, looking directly into the sheriff's eyes, said, "My partner and me came across a homestead that had been raided on the way in. All the folks were dead, four adults and two children. Didn't see no one. They looked like they'd been dead for a couple of hours. Wasn't nothing we could do, except bury them. Just thought we ought to tell someone."

He had the sheriff's full attention by now. "Where was this?" he asked, leaning forward in his chair, obviously shocked. Kid explained the location of the homestead and the sheriff nodded knowingly. "That'll be the Brady place. They're … they were a nice family. And they're all dead, even the children? When did you say you found them? Yesterday was it?"

"Yes," Kid replied, solemnly.

The sheriff rose from his chair, shaking his head sorrowfully. He eyed Kid suspiciously. "Where's this partner of yours?" he asked as he reached for his hat from a stand.

"Outside. He was a bit shook up by what we found and is finding it kinda hard to deal with," Kid found himself saying, in his partner's defense.

The sheriff nodded knowingly. "We've had a few raids in the area recently. None of them pretty!" The young man seemed genuine enough and the sheriff felt no need to suspect him - at the moment.

"Got any idea who's doing them?" Kid enquired.

"Not rightly sure, but think they're a bunch of no good bandits from over the border. We have a suspicion they're being led by a fella called Medinos, a nasty piece of work who's just trying to stir up trouble. Only problem is, he slips back over the border into Mexico where we can't reach him. We're not sure why, apart from they're looking for easy pickings. Can't see no other reason for what they do," he concluded, with anger and disgust, as he walked out the door.

Kid followed the sheriff onto the boardwalk, outside the office. He glanced over to where he had left Heyes and felt some relief to see that he was still there. The sheriff saw him too. "That your partner?" he indicated with his hat, which he held in his hand. Kid nodded his head in reply.

"Looks like he could do with a drink," the sheriff retorted. "You planning on staying in town a while?"

"We came to see about a cattle drive but were too late. The barman suggested we ask at the Bar T ranch as they might be short handed," Kid answered.

"Worth a try. If you're planning on staying perhaps you might be interested in signing on as deputies, if I can get a lead on those responsible for the raids."

His attention slipped to the gun on Kid's hip. "You any good with that thing?" the sheriff asked, inclining his head at the weapon.

Kid was a little taken aback for a moment but then replied, "This? Not too bad. Usually hit what I'm aiming at," non-committally.

"Could use a couple of good men and I'd like to know where to get hold of you, should I need to," the sheriff told him.

Kid smiled nervously at the man, shooting a quick, sidelong glance at Heyes, who was watching the interaction with unease. "Sure! I'll have to check it out with my partner. Sure would like to catch up with those who done that to those folks," Kid told him.

"You do that! I'll get a couple of men and check out the Brady place. Thanks for your help." The sheriff held out his hand to Kid, who shook it and smiled. He felt relieved when the grasp was released and the sheriff turned to walk away, tipping his hat at Heyes in salutation, as he left. Kid took a deep breath, turned and walked back to Heyes, feeling thankful that the encounter was over.

"Phew! Think I need another drink," Kid smiled at Heyes.

"Think we ought to get out of here and find some work," his partner replied, flatly, before unhitching his horse and swinging into the saddle, without waiting for a response from Kid.

"But I gotta eat, Heyes!" Kid griped, looking up at his partner in exasperation.

"I don't," Heyes replied, as he wheeled his horse round, leaving Kid opened mouthed, considering what to do next. With pursed lips and without a word, Kid mounted his own horse and followed Heyes out of town. It was clear that Heyes wasn't back to his old self yet and the sooner he was, the better it would be, Kid concurred, as his stomach rumbled menacingly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was about a two-hour ride out to the ranch and by the time they rode through the gate, proclaiming it to be the Bar T, the sun was getting low in the sky. The ranch house was a welcoming sight as they rode up, with the windows illuminated with the warming, yellow glow of the oil lamps inside. Wearily Heyes and Kid got off their horses and tied them to the hitching post, before climbing the two steps, onto the porch and knocking on the door.

The door was opened by a pleasant looking woman, in her late thirties, wearing an apron over her practical, yet well fitting dress. Heyes politely removed his hat and gave Kid a slight nudge, with his elbow, to indicate he should do the same, which he hurriedly did.

"Sorry to bother you, Ma'am, but we've ridden a long way in the hope of joining up with the cattle drive. We were told in town that we were too late but that you may be in need of some extra hands here at the ranch." Heyes gave her one of his most gracious and charming grins.

At first the woman eyed them warily but then, a loud rumbling sound distracted her. Kid cleared his throat before apologising for the sound that he had omitted from his stomach. A warm smile spread across the woman's face at the look of the young man's embarrassment.

"Sounds like you haven't eaten in a while either," she commented.

"No, Ma'am," Kid replied, sheepishly.

"Well, as you've ridden all this way you'd best come in and I'll fix you both something to eat. My foreman's not about at the moment but you can stay the night in the bunk house with the rest of the hands tonight, if you want and we can see if we can fix you up in the morning." With that, she held the door open more widely and indicated that they should enter, with a nod of her head.

"Much obliged, Ma'am," Kid mumbled as he strode in behind Heyes.

"And I'd be obliged if you could remove those guns you're wearing, in my house," she responded.

"Yes, Ma'am," they said in unison, untying the leg straps and unbuckling their belts and handing them over.

Once the gun belts were placed safely to one side, Mrs. Tucker introduced herself. "Guess you know my husband's away on a drive," she added with a sympathetic smile.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'm Joshua Smith and this is my partner, Thaddeus Jones," said Heyes, fingering the brim of his hat, while Kid nodded in way of acknowledgement.

With a practiced eye, Heyes looked about the interior of the house, building up a mental image of its occupants. The fairly spacious sitting room was simply furnished, with just the occasional feminine flourish. These were hard working people, who managed to scrape a living together, enough to lead a simple but comfortable life, he concurred.

They were led through to the kitchen area and Mrs. Tucker indicated the large, well-scrubbed, wooden table. Perhaps it was having been reminded of the past the previous day, but there was something familiar about the house that struck a cord with Heyes, bringing to mind the home he had as a child. His thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Tucker's voice.

"Sit yourselves down, boys," she told them, as she reached for two cups and poured them both some coffee from the pot that had been warming on the stove.

O-O-O-O-O

Half an hour later Kid leaned back in his chair with a look of satisfaction on his face, his hunger more than sated with fried potatoes, eggs and ham. Heyes had eaten, but with only half the Kid's zeal. When Mrs. Tucker had cleared the plates, she collected an oil lamp and asked them both to follow her, indicating that they could collect their guns on the way out. She led them out towards one of the large buildings, across the yard from the main house.

Here, they were introduced to the handful of men who kept the ranch covered while the rest of the hands were on the drive. Heyes and Kid were glad to be able to rest their weary bodies on real beds for once, although not the softest of mattresses or in the most luxurious surroundings, it would beat sleeping on the hard ground. They sat and chatted with the men for a short while, ascertaining that there was good possibility of their being taken on in the morning, as the boss, Hank Tucker, had asked for a new section of fencing to be built, before he left on the drive. Cheered by this thought, warmed by the stove and comforted with a full stomach, it wasn't long before Kid found his eyelids getting heavy and excused himself and rolled under his blanket and drifted off to sleep.

Heyes, meanwhile, kept the men talking for a short while longer, until they too began to make their way to bed. Heyes sat on his own for a while, nursing the last drop of whiskey he had been given, watching the gentle rise and fall of his partner's chest, as he slept in the bunk, a short distance away. Heyes looked sorrowfully into to bottom of the glass, noting the way the light played on the amber liquid within it, then swirled it around the sides and drank it down. Sighing deeply, he resignedly got to his feet and made his way towards his designated bunk, knowing that the night would hold no peaceful rest for him, beneath the blankets. Wearily he sat on the edge of the bunk, seemingly afraid of it, while he pulled off his boots. Slowly he unbuttoned his shirt part way down and tugged it over his head. Unhurriedly, he unbuckled his gun belt and looped over the end of the bunk.

Pausing for a moment, he flicked a look in Kid's direction and smiled softly at the peaceful figure. Resting his elbows on his knees and linking his fingers, he watched for a while longer, wrestling with his own conscience, tightening and loosening the clasp of his fingers, as he thought. Eventually, having come to a decision, for now, he ran his fingers through his hair and decisively stood up and removed his pants, turned out the lamp and clambered into his own bunk.

Shrouded in the dark, he felt even more alone. He lay on his back, arms crossed behind his head, staring into the blackness, afraid to close his eyes, knowing what would come. To divert his attention, he tried to recount safe combinations that he had come across during his illustrious career, as leader of the Devil's Hole gang, but this only brought his mind back around to Kid and how he had led him into a life of crime. Next he thought of some of the more profitable poker games he had played and his winning hand, but this only reminded him of some of the confrontational situations he had gotten himself into and the number of times Kid had helped him out, risking his own safety and life, to draw his gun, to protect Heyes.

Heyes rubbed his eyes, trying to clear his head. Their lives were so inextricably linked, that every thought seemed to lead him back to Kid and that was why Heyes had decided that he couldn't tell him the full truth of that day. The guilt had stayed with him all these years and although it ate away at him, he couldn't face what it would do to Kid and their partnership. In all his years, what Hannibal Heyes had learnt best was how to look after and protect himself and his partner and that was what he was doing now, even if it meant hiding the truth from Kid. What he didn't know couldn't hurt him, right? So how come it didn't sit easy with him now? He had managed to push it to the back of his mind, most of the time, but seeing that family, butchered that way, had made it all seem too real to him again. The sound of Kid's slow and steady slumber driven breathing gave him some comfort in the darkness, knowing he was still there, reassuring him of his presence, but still sleep was evasive.

The night eventually took hold of him and lulled him into a fitful sleep, haunted by images of the past, causing him to find himself awake at regular intervals. When he woke for about the tenth time and saw the subdued light of dawn, creeping into the bunkhouse, he gave up on sleep and decided to get up and take a walk. As he pulled his shirt over his head, he glanced over at his partner, who lay in his favoured sleeping position, curled on his right side, his head resting on his arm. Heyes allowed himself a small smile at the reassuring sight, before carrying his boots to the door, so as not to disturb anyone with heavy footsteps.

Stepping out onto the wooden veranda outside of the bunkhouse, Heyes took in the surrounding scenery that it had been too dark to see, the previous evening, when they had arrived. The landscape was flat, dry and hard. Occasional clumps of brush and Joshua trees broke up the view and Heyes noted that there was an eerie beauty in it, as the sun began to creep across the ground, creating mysteriously shaped shadows. He sat down on the edge of the boards and pulled on his boots and then resting his elbows on his knees, took in the more immediate area. The ranch compound was bare and worn but well maintained, with a number of corrals, some containing a huddle of a few horses. It amazed him how anyone could live in such a harsh environment, let alone earn a living here.

Just as he was pondering what he should do next, he was alerted by the sound of hoof steps and casting his eye out onto the open ground, saw a lone figure approaching, at a steady lope. Heyes watched as the rider rode into the compound, stopped at one of the rails and dismounted, stiffly and then turned and started to walk in the direction of the bunkhouse. As he drew closer, Heyes took a good look at the man, checking that he didn't know him, or more to the point, that he wouldn't recognise him!

The man was possibly about sixty, with grey, peppered hair, cut short. His clean, shaven face was evidence of many years of working out of doors, in all kinds of weathers, his skin creased and bronzed from exposure to the elements. His posture was slightly hunched and Heyes thought he saw him wince in discomfort a couple of times. Due to his bent stance, he did not see Heyes until he was close by and on seeing the unfamiliar face, stopped abruptly and frowned.

"And who in Hell are you?" he asked in a rough, gravelled voice.

Heyes stood up and offered his hand. "Name's Smith. Joshua Smith and by the look of you and the way your walking, I reckon you must be Bill Cutter. Heard you'd hurt your back."

The man narrowed his eyes at Heyes and sniffed. "Just a bit stiff this time in the morning, that's all!" he replied, defensively. "Bit early to be out playing detective, ain't it ?" Cutter continued.

Heyes smiled affably at the man and answered, "It's a might early to be up for anyone, I reckon."

Cutter rolled his shoulders back. "Best time of the day. Nice and quiet. Gives a body time to think and see the world in a new, fresh light." He gazed around the surrounding land appreciatively, and then allowed himself a small smile before looking back at Heyes. "So, what are you doing here?"

Heyes explained how they had missed out on the drive and that it had been suggested that there might be a chance of some work for him and his partner anyway. Cutter thought about this for a moment before drawing a long breath. "How are you and your partner at fencing? Got a stretch that needs finishing and I'm a little short handed."

Heyes grinned at Cutter. "Fencing is what we do best, as it happens." he replied.

Cutter stuck out his hand. "Welcome to the Bar T ranch, Mr. Smith! Now, let's rouse the boys and give your partner the good news!"

O-O-O-O-O

The rest of the hands were obviously used to being woken in such a fashion but Kid was taken totally off guard. As Cutter slammed in through the door, yelling, "Get up, you lazy, dogs!" the Bar T boys groaned and began to roll out of their bunks. Kid, on the other hand, sat bolt upright, knocking his head on a plank of wood above him and reached for his gun, which he'd hung within easy reach, as usual, which was in his hand in an instant. A stunned silence fell about the bunkroom, each man taken by surprise at the speed of the blonde man's reactions.

Heyes attempted to break the tension. "Easy there, Thaddeus! No need to get excited! You been dreaming you're sleeping with other men's wives again!" Kid sat on the edge of his bunk now, wearing a dazed and confused expression. Heyes' comment provoked a low rumble of laughter from the men, caused mainly by their unease. Cutter watched the incident with a keen eye, without comment. Eventually he sniffed and said, "Well, come on, boys! Work won't get done with you lazing around in here!" There was a general mumbling as the men finished getting washed and dressed and made their way outside.

Heyes caught Kid's eye, raising his eyebrows in a speculative manner. Kid gave a heavy sigh as he slipped his gun back into his holster and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hope you boys ain't going to give me no trouble?" Cutter said, as he too made his way out of the door.

"Sheesh, Heyes, you could have given me some warning," Kid said, in an exasperated voice, when Cutter had left.

"Didn't get much of a chance," replied Heyes. "Mind you, I reckon you're getting a bit slow," he continued, with a grin. Kid shot him an irritated look as he pulled on his shirt, but this belied his true feeling of relief that his friend had seemed to have found his garrulous nature again. He hoped that the distraction of hard work would, for once, improve Heyes' mood.

They joined the rest of the men for breakfast at a lean-to, at the side of the ranch house. Mrs. Tucker was busy ladling out platefuls of eggs, ham and biscuits to the men that sat around the long, wooden table.

"Morning, boys," she greeted, gesturing to a space to sit, with the utensil in her hand. "Help yourself to coffee while it's still hot."

Kid and Heyes did as they were bid. As soon as all the men had food in front of them, Bill Cutter set about informing them of their jobs for the day. When he gave instructions for the fencing job, which he had allocated to the partners, Heyes became aware of furtive looks passing between the other men. Kid remained oblivious, as he shovelled another forkful of egg into his mouth. With the morning's briefing complete and breakfast eaten, the men began to leave the table. As Bill Cutter stood, Heyes moved to his side and placed a hand on his arm.

"Anything else you need to tell us, Mr. Cutter? I mean, we don't want to give you any trouble!" Heyes asked the older man, with a tone of clear intention in his voice, searching his face for his reaction. Cutter looked back at him, without saying a word and became aware that the dark haired man's fairer partner had moved quietly along side.

"What's the problem, Joshua?" Cutter heard him ask, in a calm, even voice, but still did not avert his gaze. By the way these two handled themselves, Cutter was beginning to suspect that there was a little more to them than met the eye. Perhaps he had struck lucky and they were just what he needed about the place, to keep trouble at bay.

Kid had heard Heyes use this tone many a time before and it usually meant he suspected things of not being as they seemed. He watched as his partner and the foreman continued their stand off, for a few moments longer, until Heyes released his hold on the man's arm and stepped away.

"No problem, Thaddeus. Just wanted to know that we've fully understood the job we've been employed to do. It just seemed to me that there might be a little more to it than putting up a few fence posts," Heyes responded.

Cutter sniffed and looked from one man to the other. The look of intent in both men's eyes made him feel uneasy. Yep, these two were definitely right for the job, so he supposed he ought to fill them in more fully - just in case.

"Fencing is what I need you to do, it's just that we've been having a little trouble lately and …."

"What sort of trouble?" Kid interjected, folding his arms across his chest, defensively. Heyes waited patiently for the answer, thumbs hooked into his gun belt, still staring intently at their new employer.

Cutter sniffed again then said, "Been a few raids on some places about here recently. They've not come here but we've lost a fair few cattle and some of the boys have been shot at and … well, it's made them a little jumpy about going out onto the range. But I figure you two can handle yourselves, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"When you say shot at, you saying anyone been hit?" Heyes enquired, eyebrows raised.

"Marlon took a bullet in the leg the other week and Randy got a nick in the arm, but nothing serious." Cutter answered.

Kid took a breath and turned away, giving his partner a side ways look that said, "Here we go again."

"Seems to me the job's a little more dangerous than we were led to believe. That would suggest a higher risk to our personal safety and a wage to match it!" Heyes smiled at the man, but his eyes remained cold and hard.

"You'll get the going rate, with a bonus at the end, iffen you don't get shot." Cutter told him coldly.

The smile slipped from Heyes' face. "I'll have to talk this over with my partner," he replied.

"You do that and let me know what you decide. I'll be up at the house going over some things with Mrs. Tucker when you want to tell me your decision." With that, Cutter slapped his hat on his head and walked stiffly away.

They watched the man's retreating back as he ambled towards the house, waiting for him to be a safe distance away before they started talking.

"What do you reckon, Heyes? Think these raids are connected to the one at the Brady place we found?" asked Kid. "It might give us a chance to find the men who did that to that poor family and …"

"Will you just let it go? It ain't our fight! We can't afford to get mixed up in anything. C'mon, let's get our gear and get out of here."

Heyes started to make his way back towards the bunkhouse. The change in his demeanour hadn't gone unnoticed by Kid, the way Heyes' eyes had become darker and his brow furrowed. Even his broad shoulders had seemed to narrow, as he appeared to shrink back inside himself. Kid was at a loss as to why Heyes was reacting like this and his concern and frustration came out in anger.

Standing directly in front of his partner with fists clenched, he felt like flattening him. Instead he managed to control his temper and hissed, "What's gotten into you, Heyes? Can I just remind you that we ain't got no money and little chance of a job anywhere else? Perhaps we won't get shot and we can collect some pay and a bonus!" Kid glared at Heyes, who stood passively before him, which infuriated Kid further, causing him to add, "I didn't have you down as the cowardly type!" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Kid regretted them. Heyes was no coward and had proved it many times in the past; he just didn't understand why he was behaving this way.

Closing his eyes briefly, Kid took another breath and looked at his partner who was gazing discontentedly into the distance. "Sorry!" he mumbled, "didn't mean it to come out like that! If you really want to move on, we will. After all, you usually do the thinking, right? It's been a pretty good agreement up to now."

Heyes diverted his gaze back to Kid and didn't speak for a few moments, just stared at him intently, before giving a sad smile and saying, "No, Kid, you're right. We need the money and it's a pretty good set up here. Not too many people about to recognise us, a bed to sleep in and Mrs. Tucker sure is a good cook! What are the chances of being shot at anyway?"

"Knowing our luck, pretty favourable," Kid retorted, relieved that Heyes' mood had seemed to pass. They exchanged affable smiles, before heading for the ranch house together, Kid resting his arm across Heyes' shoulders, as a gesture of friendship and solidarity, in the face of their usual state of adversity.

Cutter was just coming out of the ranch house as the approached. He stopped on the top step coming off the veranda, regarding them with interest. They looked like two completely different men now. The hard look in their eyes was gone, replaced with an openness and amiability, as they walked towards him in unison, matching each other, step for step. They stopped at the bottom of the steps and looked up at the foreman.

"We'll take the jobs," Heyes said, simply.

Cutter sniffed once more, nodded and placed his hat firmly on his head. "Better get you sorted then," was his equally simplistic answer.

As they followed him across the compound, on the way to the barn, they heard the rumble of an approaching wagon that was coming at quite a speed. On seeing it, Cutter instantly changed direction, hobbling towards it at as fast a pace as he could manage. The wagon swung through the gateway to the ranch and the driver pulled up the horses, just as Cutter reached them, grabbing the reins.

The driver was a woman who looked to be in her late thirties, dressed in a plain shirt and skirt, her hair pulled back into a practical bun at the base of her neck. A boy, aged about fourteen, sat glumly at her side. The woman seemed agitated, as she tied off the reins and jumped down, leaving the boy sitting on the seat. She started talking animatedly to Cutter, who held her arms at her sides as he listened. Heyes and Kid hung back, not sure if they should intrude, but unsure as to whether to continue on their way. Without a word passing and just a quick glance between them, Heyes gestured towards the barn with his head. Kid gave the slightest nod in reply and they both started to walk away.

They had only gone a couple of steps when Cutter called out to them, "Smith! Jones! Would you come over here?"

Heyes raised his eyebrows at his partner, who shrugged his shoulders, before they changed direction once again and headed on over to the wagon, where Cutter did the introductions.

"Boys, this is my daughter, Bess Mayer and her son, Daniel,"

"Ma'am. Joshua Smith," said Heyes, removing his hat, "and this is my partner, Thaddeus Jones." Kid stood clutching his hat in front of him. The woman nodded quickly in greeting and continued talking.

"Pa, there were five of them and they were headed along the high road. It just didn't seem safe to go back to the house." The woman's eyes were wide with fear as the words tumbled from her mouth.

"Steady now, Bess! Don't want to go upsetting the boy." Cutter took the woman's arm and led her away from the wagon. Daniel continued to sit, looking aimlessly into space.

Heyes and Kid joined the man and his daughter.

"Did you manage to get a look at them?" Cutter asked.

"Not too good. They were riding fast. Couldn't make out if they were keen to get away from or to some place. Did you hear what happened out at the Brady's place?" Bess clasped her hands together, bringing them up to her mouth, in an attempt to control her emotions.

"No. What happened?"

Kid shot Heyes an enquiring look, wondering if they should admit to what they knew of the raid, although they were worried it might upset the woman further.

"They're dead, Pa! All of them butchered and mutilated and …"

"Ma'am?" Kid interjected, not wanting the woman to have to describe, in any further detail, what she thought had taken place there. "I think you ought to know that me and my partner found the Brady place and what was done to those people."

Both Bess and her father turned to look at Kid, mouths open in surprise. Bess took an involuntary step back, looking nervous. "You were there?" she asked quietly, positioning herself slightly behind her father.

"Yes, Ma'am," Kid replied softly, watching Heyes, out of the corner of his eye, who had moved away from the group. He was aware that his partner was doing his best to try to forget the events of the other day and having the subject brought back up was unsettling him all over again. "And if it's all the same to you I think it's best not to talk about here, in front of your boy, an all. It wasn't pretty."

Bess sent a furtive glance in the direction of her son, who remained sitting sullenly in the wagon, shoulders hunched, without a flicker of emotion showing on his young face.

"Did you see who done it?" Cutter asked, as he began to wonder whether taking these two men on was such a good idea after all. Who was to say that they weren't the ones carrying out the raids? He had witnessed for himself, their capabilities - the fair headed man's ability with a gun, the uncompromising attitude of the dark haired man. At the same time, he found them both likeable and pleasant young men and couldn't believe they'd be capable of carrying out the violent attacks on innocent people.

The look of sadness in Thaddeus Jones' blue eyes, made Cutter query his own thoughts further. There seemed a genuine regret for what had happened and, the fact that they had so openly tried to protect his daughter and grandson from the details, lay testament to a compassionate nature. Hardly the traits of ruthless thieves and murders.

"No, sir, we didn't," Heyes said vehemently, taking Cutter by surprise, as the man hadn't spoken for a little while. When he turned to face him, the older man could see the repulsion in Smith's dark eyes at the thought of what had happened at that place. The old man sniffed and simply nodded his understanding and, turning back to his daughter, took her gently by the hand and spoke to her, in whispered tones. The woman seemed to nod in agreement as to what her father had said and then walked back towards the wagon and spoke to the boy.

In the meantime, Cutter approached Heyes and Kid with a stony expression.

"I hope I can trust you boys, as I'd like you to do something for me." He hesitated a moment, looking from one to the other, staring them straight in the eye. Both men returned the gaze, unwaveringly. Cutter sniffed loudly, then continued.

"The fencing, that needs doing, ain't too far from my place. I'd be grateful if you could keep an eye out for any sign of those raiders, whilst you're up that way. Bess has been kinda spooked by them and don't feel safe on her own out there, with just Daniel about, and if you could check in on them once in a while and stay out there until I can get back, I'd be much obliged. With Mr. Tucker away on the drive, I'm needed here. They've been real good to me and my family over the years and I wouldn't want to let them down. What do you say, boys?"

A quick glance passed between Kid and Heyes, before the former held out his hand, accompanying it with a warm smile and answered, "It'd be our pleasure, Mr. Cutter."

With that agreed upon, Bess Mayer's wagon was loaded with fencing supplies and Heyes and Kid mounted their own horses and followed the wagon, as it headed out, towards the Cutter's place. The party rode in silence for a good fifteen minutes, Bess constantly scouring the horizon for raiders, Kid watching Heyes, Heyes watching the boy, who continued to stare vacantly ahead. When the road forked, they took the track to the right, heading up an incline. Finally, the woman pulled the wagon to a stop and indicated to a hill about a quarter of a mile away.

"That's where my Pa wanted the fencing put. Just over the brow of the hill, where it'll meet another line," she said, as she tied off the reins, jumping nimbly down and making her way to the back of the wagon, where she started to unload the fencing.

Kid quickly dismounted and made his way over. "No need for you to do that, Ma'am. Me and my partner will take care of it. That's what we've been paid to do," he added, tipping the brim of his hat at her. She blushed slightly. It had been a long time since a man had paid her any attention, especially one as handsome as Mr. Jones!

Heyes too, had dismounted and started to help Kid pull posts out of the back of the wagon. "Here, why don't you give us a hand, Daniel?" he called to the boy, who hadn't moved from the seat of the wagon. There was no response. Bess looked embarrassed and smiled apologetically at them, but said nothing. It didn't take the partners long to unload, by which time Bess had climbed back up onto the wagon, where she sat next to her son and waited. When the last roll of wire was on the ground she said, "Don't seem much point you getting started this time of day. It'll get way too hot. How about I show you where we live and get you something to drink?"

This suggestion was met enthusiastically by Kid and even Heyes gave an approving nod.

O-O-O-O-O

The Cutter place was a simple affair, consisting of a house with two windows and a door to the front, with a small veranda with a couple of old wooden chairs, to one side of the door. There was a small barn with a hayloft over the top and two corrals. The place was slightly run down but kept neat and tidy.

Bess Mayer drove the wagon in the direction of the barn and indicated to the hitching rail, at the front of the house, to which Heyes and Kid tied their horses. Both men dismounted and stretched their arms, their muscles stiff from lifting heavy fence posts. Their attention was drawn towards the barn, where Bess and her son, seemed to be having a heated exchange of words. After a few moments, Bess began to stride towards the house, leaving Daniel to sulkily unharness the horses. As she drew closer, they could see her lips drawn in a tight line in suppressed anger, although there was a look of sadness in her eyes.

"Everything all right, Ma'am?" Heyes asked as she came closer. "Anything we can do to help?"

"No, thank you, Mr. Smith. I must apologise for my son. He's taken to being kinda moody since his Pa died. Some days it's easier to deal with than others, that's all!" She finished with a small shake of her head and sighed, before hitching up her skirts to take the couple of steps up to the house. At the door she paused, looking slightly coy for a moment, before saying, "Please, won't you both come in?"

On entering the house, they found it to be sparsely furnished with similar wooden furniture, to that of the ranch house. Like the outside of the property, the house was clean and tidy.

"Nice place you've got here, Mrs. Mayer," Heyes said, conversationally.

Bess Mayer raised her eyebrows at him and smiled weakly, as she placed a coffee pot on the stove. "It ain't grand, but it's home."

"So you, your son and Mr. Cutter, live here then?" replied Heyes, placing his hat on the table, which was situated in the centre of the room, nimbly sliding onto one of the bench seats. Kid copied his action, slipping in, on the other end of the bench. Bess joined them at the table, setting down two tin mugs in front of them.

"It was mine and my husband, Seth's. Mr. Tucker kindly let us build it on his land, after we got married. Before then, I lived up at the main ranch with my Pa, but when me and Seth got married and Daniel came along, Mr. Tucker insisted we had a place to ourselves." The corners of her eyes crinkled as she smiled at the thought. "Pa continued to live at the ranch until …" She paused briefly, taking a breath in through her nose, "until Seth was killed." She got up and reached for the coffee pot and began to fill their cups.

Heyes smiled his thanks and Kid nodded his, as the coffee neared the brim. "I'm sorry," Heyes said simply, letting his brown eyes meet her grey ones. "Heard it was a stampede that killed him," Heyes continued, taking a tentative sip of the steaming hot liquid.

"Yes. His horse went down during a round up. Was nothing anyone could have done, just unlucky. Worst of it was, it was the first time he'd taken Daniel out with him. He saw the whole thing." Her eyes glistened at the memory and she balled her fists, struggling to keep her emotions in check. She glanced across the table at the two men who sat looking at her so intently and respectively. There was a look of sadness in the fair-haired man's eyes but one of real sorrow in those of the other man's. Both, though, wore expressions of understanding.

"He's not a bad boy - Daniel. It's just, since the accident, he seems to have withdrawn into himself, lost interest in life. It's been hard for him - he was only twelve when it happened and seeing his father … damaged like that, well, it can have a big effect on a young boy."

A quietness fell over the room. Bess stared blankly at her hands, which now rested in her lap. Kid stole a sad look at his partner and then looked bleakly at the tabletop. Heyes sat up straight, back rigged and stared into space, lips in a hard, drawn line. Suddenly he stood up abruptly, pushing his end of the bench backwards with his legs, gripping the edge of the table. There was a hardness in his voice when he spoke.

"We'd best get on and start that fencing, now that it's cooled some and before the light goes. We'll call in on you and the boy before we head back to the ranch." And, with that, he picked up his hat, turned and moved towards the door, leaving Kid still sitting at the table, a little taken aback.

"Excuse us, Ma'am," he said, rising from the table, inclining his head in her direction. At the door he paused once more, giving her a reassuring smile, which she returned.

Once outside, he saw Heyes walking determinedly towards their horses, his hat pulled down low over his eyes. Kid followed him at an easier paced stroll, pulling on his gloves as he walked. As he drew nearer, he could see Heyes wore a thoughtful expression, as he stood looking in the direction of the barn.

"Poor kid! Sounds like he's had a hard time," Kid commented, as he pulled himself into the saddle. Heyes remained taciturn and continued to stare at the barn.

"No harder than many other kids!" Kid was taken aback by the harshness of the tone of Heyes' response and watched him keenly, as gathered his reins and mounted his own horse. As the leader of an outlaw gang, Kid had seen his partner at his toughest, with an uncompromising and single-minded attitude. He'd had to be like that, to maintain control, which Kid understood but in more personal circumstances, such as this, Heyes was usually more benevolent. It was clear that the last few days events were still troubling his partner. Deciding that the best course of action was to say nothing, Kid wheeled his horse around and headed out. Heyes pulled his hat lower over his eyes and followed.

Throughout the afternoon, both men focussed on the task of digging endless holes, for fence posts, neither wanting to start a conversation, for fear of where it might lead. Kid felt he had only just got his partner back from the uncommunicative one, who had ridden with him the previous day or two, so didn't want to risk disconcerting him any further.

Heyes, on the other hand, was having enough difficulty explaining away his emotions to himself, let alone to his partner and friend. There just seemed to be so many thoughts and recollections rushing through his head, he felt he needed time to sort through them and think about them rationally. Every time he felt he was getting somewhere, another thing happened that jolted his memory, like when Bess Mayer had mentioned how difficult her son had found dealing with his father's death, something to which Heyes could easily relate. It had taken him many years to come to terms with how his and Kid's families had died and there were some days, that he wasn't sure that he really had. He'd never really taken the time to grieve, what with having to take care of Jed and the move to Valparaiso. There hadn't been much time for melancholy sentiment then, as he had been focused on just surviving. He'd had time to let his thoughts wander recently and events of the last few days were still playing heavily on his mind.

"Think we're about done for today, Heyes," The sound of Kid's voice broke his train of thoughts. Heyes looked across at his partner, who was stretching his back, wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his arm. The familiarity of the figure was reassuring to him. This man had been with him almost his whole life, sharing in its up and downs. He'd changed some over the years, from an irritating, tousled-haired, young boy, to a lanky, impetuous youth. Now, he stood before him, a fully-grown man, dependable, considerate, affable and stubborn, with an inconceivably quick-draw. A man couldn't ask for a better partner and all the while, Heyes felt like he'd let him down, right from the very beginning.

"Heyes! I said, are you coming?" Kid stood waiting, patiently, by the horses. "I think we ought to head back to the Cutter place, like we said we'd do."

"Right, coming," Heyes answered, tossing aside the spade he held and wiping the sweat from his forehead with his bandana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

All seemed quiet as they approached the Cutter's place. The sinking sun gave the buildings a comforting, golden glow. Chickens scratched contentedly about the yard and the horses, in the corral, casually flicked their tails at the flies that buzzed about them. Daniel sat on the edge of the veranda, whittling at a piece of wood. His head flicked up at the sound of approaching hoof steps but, on seeing who it was, he showed a distinct lack of interest and carried on digging the point of the knife into the piece of wood in his hand.

After tethering their horses, Heyes and Kid made their way to the house, stopping as they neared the boy.

"What you making there?" Kid asked in a friendly tone.

Daniel didn't even bother to raise his eyes but just mumbled, "Nothin''!" He wrapped his fingers about the piece of wood in his hand, then stuffed it into his pants' pocket, and then snapped the knife closed, shoving that into his other pocket, before getting up and heading off towards the barn.

Kid shook his head, sadly. "Talkative, ain't he?" he commented, as he took the couple of steps up to the door, which he tapped lightly with his knuckles.

Heyes stood watching the boy as he walked away, his brow furrowed. Usually he preferred to keep his distance with people, especially kids. That was more his partner's department. Kid had always been the more open of the two, a readiness to accept people as they were. Heyes was naturally more suspicious. Perhaps it had been all those years of looking out for his young friend, ever ready to protect him, as he had promised to do but it had resulted in a deep distrust of people. Now, however, whether it was because of what had happened in the last few days, he felt a need to speak to the boy.

Bess had prepared some lemonade and sweet biscuits, which Heyes and Kid both ate gratefully, although they knew one of Mrs. Turner's substantial meals would be waiting on they got back to the ranch. While they waited for Bill Cutter to return Kid, asked if there were any chores they could help with and Bess gratefully accepted the offer, asking that he draw some water from the well, as her father's back wasn't up to the task at the moment and she found it quite a strain. Kid happily obliged. Bess, in turn, took great delight in showing Thaddeus Jones the well and where she would like the water, commenting on how strong he was as he turned the stiff handle to pull the bucket from the depths. Mr. Jones rewarded her with a bright smile and a "Yes, Ma'am!"

Heyes saw his opportunity to go and speak to the boy. He found him on the other side of the barn, paper and pencil in hand, engrossed in whatever he was doing.

"What you got there?" Heyes asked casually.

Taken by surprise, the boy immediately turned the paper over and stuffed it under his arm, with a look of alarm on his face.

"Nothin'" he mumbled, with his usual verbal dexterity.

Heyes sauntered closer. "I was wondering if you'd like to give me and my partner a hand tomorrow? We could swing by in the morning and …"

"I don't do ranch work! And any ways, you're getting paid to do it - not me!" The boy looked up at him now - defiantly.

Heyes eased himself down besides Daniel, as he shuffled sideways, awkwardly. "I appreciate that, it's just that I thought it must get kinda boring out here with just you and your Ma and I thought you might enjoy some male company!" Heyes told him, as he lay back against the edge of the barn, lifting his face to the last warming rays of the sun, half closing his eyes in a seemingly relaxed posed.

Daniel twisted his head to one side, eyeing him suspiciously. He sniffed, in a similar fashion as his grandfather, before staring blindly in front of him.

"I don't do ranch work, 'cos that's what killed my Pa. As soon as I'm old enough, I'm getting away from this place and going to make something of my life, not waste it here on some God forsaken piece of dirt, scrubbing around, kowtowing to the likes of Hank Tucker!"

Heyes was taken aback by the bitterness of the boy's angry reply. As the boy made to get up, Heyes found himself instinctively reaching out and taking hold of his arm, pulling him back down to sit besides him, once more.

"And just what do you plan to do?" Heyes asked, with a tinge of amusement in his voice.

"Heck, I don't know! Rob banks maybe!" came the quick and sardonic retort as Daniel shrugged Heyes' hand off.

Swallowing down the lump that seemed to rise in his chest, Heyes let go and fixed the boy with a long, dark stare.

"That ain't much of a plan," Heyes said softly, "not when you've got so much here."

Daniel furrowed his eyebrows questioningly at the dark haired stranger sitting next to him. There was something about this man that he couldn't quite define. He didn't seem like the other hands that came to work at the ranch. There was an air of unidentifiable ambiguity about the man. His clothes were worn and looked like they had seen quite a few days work in their time, especially the battered old black hat he wore. The band was kinda flash though, with it's silver studs, suggesting a more extrovert side to the man's nature. He was quiet but confident. There was a refinement about him, especially his hands, with their long tapered fingers that looked more adept at finer work than fence posting. Daniel felt his interest piqued and wanted to know more about the man - heck, he was the most interesting thing to happen around here in simply ages!

Plucking up courage and putting on his most self-assured expression, he looked Heyes squarely in the eye and asked, "There ain't nothin' here for me! And what would you know about it? You don't look like you've done much ranch work in your life. People who have, look like my Grandpa, all beaten and worn. You …"

Daniel hesitated a moment, his bravery and confidence suddenly wavering, " …well, you don't, that's all."

He clamped his mouth tightly shut and diverted his eyes to the ground, missing the twitch at the corner of Heyes' mouth.

"Well, I guess I've done my fair share but not as much as some men," Heyes answered as he stooped to pluck a leaf from a nearby plant, rolling its stem gently between his thumb and fore-finger. "I've done lots of different jobs, some I enjoyed and some I didn't. There are lots of ways of making money other than robbing a bank. You're lucky enough to still have family here that obviously care about you. That's more than a lot of folks have got. There's many things you could learn about while you here, but you ain't going to find out what they are just sitting around," he continued, still fingering the leaf.

"Don't see how helping you out with the fencing will help none, either!" the boy replied, his bottom lip protruding just a little in defiance.

"That might be true, but you ain't going to find out unless you try," Heyes told him as he eased himself to his feet and started to walk away.

Daniel watched the man's retreating back with a feeling of regret. That had to be one of the longest conversations he'd had with another human being, without feeling he'd been scolded or was a disappointment to them, for quite some time.

Heyes strolled slowly back to the house, unsure whether he had managed to achieve anything back there, but he'd given it his best shot. As he turned the corner, he saw Kid standing next to the well, hat in hand, while Bess Mayer gazed admiringly up at him, a bright, wide-eyed smile on her face! Heyes gave a spontaneous smile as he observed another woman falling for the charms of his partner.

As he drew closer he heard Kid say, "It's a pleasure, Ma'am. It's not trouble at all." Knowing his partner so well, Heyes was also aware that Kid was feeling a little uncomfortable with the woman's attention and was trying to slowly ease away from her, without making it obvious. Being the dedicated partner that he was, Heyes decided to linger a little longer to watch Kid's discomfort, before intervening.

"That's a real smart boy, you got there, Mrs. Mayer," he called out as he approached.

Startled by his interruption, she flicked her head in his direction, which luckily caused her to miss the unreserved look of relief on Kid's face. Kid shot a look of thanks in his partner's direction and Heyes, in return, gave him a look that said, 'anytime, my friend!'

Bess stood awkwardly between the two men and it was her turn to look relieved when Bill Cutter appeared.

"Been up to inspect your work, boys," he called, as he dismounted and tied his horse to the hitching post. "You're doing a real good job."

Bess smiled warmly at her father and added, "Yes, and Mr. Jones has been real helpful helping me get water in from the well to save you doing it when you got back." She beamed happily at the fair haired man, who merely bobbed his head in response.

"Much obliged to you, Jones," Cutter replied. "Thanks for waiting for me. Take it there's been no sign of anyone?" he added cryptically.

"No, Sir. Not a thing," Heyes told him. "Perhaps they've moved on to somewhere with richer pickings," he added.

"Maybe," Cutter said, without conviction.

"We'd best be off now. We'll look in again in the morning, Ma'am," Kid said, as he turned towards his horse, trying to avoid any further eye contact, with the woman, that she may find misleading. Heyes touched the tip of his hat at her and followed his partner to their horses.

As they mounted and began to move off, a figure watched intently, from around the corner of the barn, as they left, chiding himself for a missed opportunity to get away from this place. He comforted himself with the thought that they would be returning the next day and that would give him time to try and formulate a plan.

***

On the ride back to the ranch, Kid became concerned as Heyes was extremely quiet and uncommunicative and began to feel uneasy that his partner was withdrawing into his troubled state of mind.

Deciding to tackle it head on this time he looked over at Heyes, who seemed to be staring blindly ahead at the trail, and in a soft voice said,

"What's eating at you, Heyes?

"Huh?" came Heyes' bemused response.

"Well, you're a million miles away and ain't saying much and that worries me!"

Looking across at his partner, riding along side, Heyes could see the genuine concern in his friend's eyes. He gave him a reassuring smile.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about the boy," he replied.

"Daniel? Sheesh! Think he's giving Bess a real hard time!" said Kid, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I know, but it ain't really surprising after all he's been through, is it?" asked Heyes.

"S'ppose not, but he could help a little more about the place. I ain't seen him lift a finger."

"I think he's afraid of ending up like his father did." Heyes shrugged his shoulders, unsure to how to try and explain what he was thinking. Kid dutifully frowned at him.

"How can carrying a few buckets of water from the well mean he's going to end up like his Pa? That just sounds like an excuse for laziness to me!" Kid said incredulously.

"Nah, think he's genuinely frightened, Kid," came Heyes' thoughtful reply. "I told him to come help us tomorrow," he said , quickly.

Kid instantly swung around in his saddle, giving his partner an exasperated look. "Why in Hell d'you do that? He ain't going to be any help at all - just the opposite, in fact! Don't you think we got enough things to look out for, as it is?" He shook his head again and sighed, before twisting back in his saddle with a dejected look on his face.

"Aw - come on Kid! It ain't that bad an idea and it might just help!" Heyes urged his horse forward until it came alongside Kid's, giving him one of his best looks of innocence. Kid rolled his eyes and tried to look peeved, but secretly he was pleased that Heyes was showing an interest in something, even if it was some no hope kid!

Kid was not pleased, however, when Heyes added, "And besides, it'll give you a better chance to get to know Bess Mayer!" before kicking his horse into a faster pace, putting the required needed distance between him and his annoyed looking partner!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The following morning found Heyes in an even more positive mood. He welcomed his new found project, in the boy, as it provided a distraction from the thoughts that had preoccupied him over the last few days. Now, he had something to divert his mind, as he tried to work out how best to help Daniel. There was nothing Heyes liked more than a little planning.

The mischievous grin on his face was evidence of the pleasure he was deriving from rousing his partner from a deep sleep! At first Heyes had nudged him gently on the shoulder, but Kid had merely pulled the blanket about him more tightly, with a moan. Heyes had tugged at the blanket, while Kid had tried to maintain some hold, but in his half sleep state, it managed to slip from his grasp. Partially opening his sleep-laden eyes, Kid could just make out the dark figure of his partner looming over him.

"What?!" Kid asked irritably, when he saw the broad smile across Heyes' face.

"Nothing! Time to get moving - that's all!" Heyes replied as he turned away, concealing the self-satisfied smirk on his face, as he heard his partner moan and his feet hit the hard, wood floor. Running his fingers through his hair, in a half hearted attempt to rouse himself, Kid lifted his head to look at his partner's back, allowing a happy expression to momentarily flit across his face, at the sight of his partner being in such good spirits - even if he had been woken at the crack of dawn!

The morning sky was a deep azure blue, with only the faintest hint of a wisp of cloud, rising from behind the distant mountains. A silent look of deep contentment passed between the two men as they rode along, each happy to be just where they were at that very moment. By the time they reached the Cutter place, only a few words had passed between them but each knew that this was not a bad sign, merely one of their innate understanding of one another and how at ease they were, in each other's company.

Approaching the yard, they were surprised to be greeted by Daniel with, what could only be described as, an attempt at a smile on his face.

"Morning!" came his quiet and slightly awkward greeting.

After he had dismounted from his horse, Heyes rewarded him with an over exuberant and enthusiastic welcome, slapping him on the back. Kid remained a little more stoic, leaning on his saddle horn and merely nodding his greeting. A few moments later, Bess Mayer appeared out of the house, followed by her father. Bess beamed broadly, first at Kid, then at Heyes, who was engaging Daniel in a conversation about weather prediction!

Bill Cutter looked on with a distinct air of suspicion, which he directed mainly at Kid, keeping eye contact with him a little longer than is normally necessary. Kid returned the look, with a steady gaze, without any sign of hesitation and just a hint of a smile on his lips.

Cutter sniffed loudly and slapped his hat on his head and mumbled, "I'll be off then," as he stiffly took the porch steps and made his way to his horse. No-one acknowledged his leaving, each preoccupied with their own matters.

Bess Mayer continued to gape at the man she knew as Thaddeus Jones, with an unbridled look of admiration. 'Mr. Jones', having given her a reserved smile, remained sitting patiently on his horse, waiting for his partner, so that they could start the day's work. Heyes, meanwhile, was still engrossed in a slightly one sided conversation with Daniel, describing how the direction of the wind could bring different types of weathers. The boy listened intently, clearly enthralled and intrigued by the man.

When there was a lull in the conversation, Kid interceded, suggesting that they ought to get moving. Bess Mayer's ardent attention was beginning to cause him some discomfort and he was keen to leave.

"Well. You going to come with us?" Heyes asked the boy as he looped the reins about his horse's neck.

Daniel gave a quick glance in his mother's direction, obviously seeking approval. By the quick, positive response she gave, it was evident that his joining them had been discussed and endorsed.

"Yes, Sir! I'll just get my horse." Daniel replied, turning on his heel and hurrying towards the barn.

"Thank you, Mr. Smith," Bess smiled warmly at Heyes. "I don't know what you said to him yesterday but I haven't seen him this happy in a long time. I appreciate your taking some time for the boy. I just hope he isn't a burden to you."

"My pleasure, Ma'am. And I'm sure he won't be no trouble," Heyes began to smile back at her, but was distracted by the snorting sound coming from his partner. "You OK there, Thaddeus?" he asked.

Kid held the back of his gloved hand to his mouth and coughed, "Fine! Something just caught in my throat, is all!" he replied, through gritted teeth, narrowing his eyes at Heyes, a gesture the dark haired man chose to ignore, instead, turning his attention back to the boy who was leading a pinto pony towards them.

"Nice horse you got there, Daniel," Heyes commented.

"My Pa broke him for me," the boy replied proudly, before swinging himself easily into the saddle.

Heyes mounted his own horse and the three riders headed out for the day.

Daniel proved to be a much greater asset than they could ever have imagined. Ever willing to prove himself, ever ready with a question, ever ready to try to impress Mr. Smith, who found him to have an intelligent and enquiring mind. Heyes had found an enthusiastic and captive audience in the boy and he didn't need much encouragement to keep up a verbal stream of interesting and amusing conversation. Kid remained quiet, letting his partner enjoy himself. Indeed he was thrilled to see him so animated once again.

As they got to know him better, they found that he was quite an innovator, having spent much of his time drawing inventions of labour saving devices and had indeed been designing a winch mechanism to help his mother draw water from the well more easily, that evening when Heyes had first talked to him. The wood he whittled were parts to his inventions. His creations intrigued Heyes and they spent a lot of the time discussing various ideas.

It was late afternoon on Daniel's third day with them, that Heyes became aware that his partner had stopped stringing wire onto a fence post and was standing looking into the distance with a pensive expression on his face.

Heyes hooked a canteen off a post and walked over to his partner.

"Everything alright?" he asked, in a low voice, knowing full well that something was bothering Kid, just from the expression on his face.

Without turning to look at him, Kid inclined his head in the direction of a nearby hill.

"We've got company," was all he said.

Heyes raised the canteen to his lips and surreptitiously took a look in the direction in which Kid indicated. Over the top of the canteen he saw two riders, sitting on horses on the brow of the hill, obviously watching them. They must have known they had been seen but still they remained, undeterred.

"Who d'ya reckon they are?" Heyes asked, as he lowered the canteen and replaced the top. "Some of the Bar T boys checking up on us?"

"Nope! Don't reckon so," replied Kid, calmly.

"Want to go and find out?" quizzed his partner.

"Not with the boy about," came the reply.

Heyes furrowed his brow and pursed his lips. "You think they're some of the raiders?"

"Possible," returned Kid, simply.

"D'ya reckon we ought to get back to the Cutter place?"

"Yep, reckon we should," answered Kid, as he turned assuredly on his heel and coolly began to pack up for the day, as if there wasn't a thing in the world to worry about.

Daniel, realising that something was happening, stopped hammering the nail that was securing a length of wire to a post. He looked from one man to the other and called out, "Hey! There's still a good few hours of daylight and we've nearly finished this section. Why you packing up?"

"It's time to go, Daniel. Get your things together," Kid told him, brusquely.

Taken aback by the man's tone, the boy looked questioningly at Mr. Smith who too was busy putting tools into a bag.

"What's got him so riled?" Daniel asked, petulantly. He had never felt as much at easy with Mr. Jones as he did with Mr. Smith. There was something about him that made him nervous. He couldn't put a finger on it, perhaps it was the fact that he didn't say much, perhaps it was the way he seemed so at ease with that gun slung so low on his hip. Whatever it was there was something that irked him about the man and besides, his Ma seemed a little too friendly towards the fair-haired man for his liking.

"Do as he says," Smith told him, with equal brusqueness as his partner.

Daniel was stunned by the man's tone. Mr. Smith had only ever spoken to him in a good-humoured, friendly manner and now he seemed like a stranger. There was a dark, hardness in his eyes, something almost dangerous. The deep dimples that creased his face, as he smiled, lay hidden. The mischievous grin was replaced with a thin line of a mouth. For a moment he stood unmoving, shocked by the change in the man's demeanour and, if he was honest, a little afraid.

Noticing the expression on the boy's face, Heyes immediately realised that he had upset him and set about making amends. The easy smile, laughter lines and dimples were back, almost instantaneously, as Heyes tossed a bag of nails to the boy.

"You going to stand there all day? It ain't often you get to knock off work early, so make the most of it! First rule of working - when the foreman says time to stop - you stop! And besides, I'm looking forward to a glass of your Ma's cool lemonade and I don't want to stay around here any longer than I have to!"

With that, he cinched his girth and hooked a canteen onto his saddle horn. He shot a quick look at his partner and saw that he was scanning the surrounding area once more but this time there was no sign of the riders. Kid, sensing his partner watching him, flicked his head round and with an almost unperceivable shake of his head, motioned that he did not know where the riders had gone.

In the meantime, Daniel had put the nails in his saddlebag and got on his horse. He sat waiting for the two men sullenly, unaware of what had just happened and totally confused to the change in them. He watched as Mr. Smith and Mr. Jones pulled themselves into their saddles and dutifully followed them back towards the house, keeping a little distance between them, to avoid any further conversation.

During the ride back, Heyes and Kid decided not to mention to Bess Mayer what they had seen, as it would only serve to frighten her but decided to tell Bill Cutter, so that he could alert the other ranch hands to be vigilant in looking out for any trouble.

Daniel watched the whispered conversation between the two men, who rode in front of him and although he couldn't hear what they were saying, decided it must be about him and that he must have done something wrong to make them act the way that they had. He came to the conclusion it would be best if he stayed out of their way, for a while at least.

When they returned to the Cutter house, Daniel immediately made himself scarce, muttering he was going to give his horse a good rub down and slunk off to the barn. Bess Mayer had been weeding her small vegetable patch when they arrived and greeted them with a look of concern.

"You're back early," she said. "Anything wrong? Did Daniel do something?" she frowned, wiping her brow with back of her hand, leaving a muddy streak.

"No, Ma'am!" Kid quickly reassured her and was just about to offer a reason for their premature arrival when his partner interrupted.

"Thaddeus here wasn't feeling too good so we decided it was best to come back!" An impish grin appeared as he talked, while a meaningful scowl appeared on Kid's face.

"Oh! What's wrong, Thaddeus?" Bess suddenly fussed, lifting her skirt and stomping her way between the vegetables with an air of urgency.

"I'm fine really, Ma'am. My partner over reacted that's all. Nothing to worry about." Heyes received another hard stare.

"Nonsense! Come on in and let me take a look at you," she insisted, taking Kid by the arm and fairly dragging him towards the house. Heyes stifled a laugh behind his hand. He was going to pay for that later, he was sure!

Finding himself alone, Heyes decided to go and look for the boy. He felt he owed him some sort of explanation. Over the last couple of days he had grown fond of him and had found himself thinking that if he were ever to have a son he would be happy if he turned out like Daniel.

He headed in the direction of the barn and peered into the murky interior. Daniel's horse was in its stall, enjoying a bucket of oats but there was no sign of the boy. Heyes called out to him but got no response. He stood for a moment, hands on hips debating what to do next, whether to return to the house or continue his search. Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair and turned towards the house, deciding that Daniel obviously didn't want to be found.

As he entered the house he found his partner sitting at the table about to shovel a large piece of pie into his mouth. On seeing Heyes, Kid gave a him a self-satisfied grin and looked even more pleased with himself as Bess asked if he'd like another slice of pie.

"Glad you're feeling better, Thaddeus," said Heyes, with more than just a hint of irony. Kid smiled, as best he could with his mouth full of pie, which he dutifully chewed and swallowed.

"Mrs. Mayer has been looking after me real good, thank you, Joshua," he replied, when his mouth was empty.

Bess Mayer continued to fuss over both men, supplying them with endless coffee and chatting happily. She found them both to be delightful company and was glad they had returned early and they had spent this time together. In return, both Kid and Heyes found her to be quite charming and an extremely likeable lady, even if neither were attracted to her in a physical sense.

By the time Bill Cutter returned, there was still no sign of Daniel. When Heyes raised this point his mother seemed unconcerned saying that he quite often disappeared for hours, working on one of his confounded contraptions.

As they were leaving Heyes asked if they could have a quick word with Cutter concerning the work they were doing. Bess bid them a good evening and carried on with her chores. The three men stood on the porch and Heyes told Cutter about the riders they had seen that day. An anxious look came over the older man's face.

"I don't mind telling you boys, how worried I am about leaving Bess and Daniel out here all day. I do appreciate your being around and would be grateful if you could find time to check in on them every once in a while during the day." He shuffled his feet awkwardly. Being a proud man, he found it difficult to ask for help.

"No problem, Mr. Cutter," Kid assured him. "Perhaps we can suggest that Bess comes with us tomorrow until we can be sure that everything is fine?"

Cutter nodded his head in approval of the idea but asked that they did it in such a way so as not to make her scared. With this agreed upon, Heyes and Kid mounted their horses and headed back to the ranch.

The following morning when they arrived at the Cutter place they were met by a flustered and fretful Bess. Her father had told her about the plan, for her to join Mr. Smith and Mr. Jones for the day, the previous evening and she had been delighted, immediately setting about planning and making a picnic lunch. Daniel had not been so pleased at the news and although he had said nothing had shown his displeasure by sullenly stomping off to bed. Bess had put it down to the fact that he resented sharing his new found friends with her but the prospect of spending the day, with two such fine men, had made her brush her son's feelings aside.

However, she could not ignore this fact the next morning, when Daniel could not be found as she and her father searched frantically for him. When they eventually found him, in the loft of the barn, he had protested illness and had steadfastly refused to go with Mr. Smith and Mr. Jones that day. Bess had been disappointed and upset but no amount of persuasion could make him change his mind.

So, that day Heyes and Kid rode out to put up fencing on their own, with a promise to Bess that she could come the following day when Daniel was 'feeling better'. It rankled Heyes that the boy was so obviously avoiding them, without giving him an opportunity to explain, as Daniel remained hidden when they came to the house. Even when one or other of them returned at intervals, through the day to check on Bess and Daniel, there was still no sign of him. The one consolation was that there was no further sign of the riders who had been watching them the previous day.

On subsequent days, the scenario was repeated. Still there was no sign of Daniel when they arrived in the morning. The boy had totally withdrawn himself.

Heyes got to the point where he didn't even bother to look for him. He felt he had let him down in some way although not really sure how. He had befriended him and tried to protect him, much as he had done for another boy some years earlier. For a while, he had felt he had let that boy down too, especially when they were sent to Valparaiso and later when he had led him into a life of crime. However, that boy had stuck by him, through all the trial and tribulations and the feeling of guilt had passed - for a while. Now, though he could feel it slowly creeping back, waiting in the dark shadows of his mind, leaping out at him whenever he was reminded of the past. The Brady place and Daniel had both been reminders and the feeling of unease was taking hold once more.

Kid had noticed the shift in Heyes' attitude over the last few days. He felt at a loss as to what to do for the best. He had no idea why the boy was acting as he was or what had caused it but it seemed that Heyes was taking it personally. When Kid had tried to talk to him about it, his partner had merely brushed it aside and changed the subject and not wanting to stress him any further, Kid had left it alone. He had tried to talk to the boy too but Daniel was becoming quite adept at avoiding them.

On the third day, as Kid and Heyes rode out, they caught a glimpse of Daniel peering at them from behind the barn door. Kid reined his horse to a stop and called out, "You want to come with us today?" but the boy slipped back into the shadows. With a sigh, Kid kicked his horse on until he caught up with Heyes who had kept riding.

"Don't look like we're going to have the pleasure of his company again today," Kid commented.

"Guess not," came Heyes' subdued response.

As they worked that day, dark clouds began to gather in the sky and the air cooled a little. A breeze began to pick up, sweeping its way over the long prairie grass, making it sway like a vast sea. The section of fencing they were working on was nearly complete and both men were keen to get it finished.

After they had been working for about three hours, Kid called out to his partner, "D'you reckon we ought to go and check that Bess and Daniel are alright?"

"Nah! Think we should try and get this done. There's a storm coming in and I reckon and it would be good if we could get this section finished," came the reply, Heyes having to raise his voice a little to be heard over the rising wind. "Besides, they'll be fine," he added. Kid nodded his agreement before swinging the sledge hammer down hard, onto a fence post, driving it further into the ground.

Another two hours later and Heyes hammered in the final nail. Throwing the hammer to the ground he gave a satisfied grin.

Kid smiled too, as he rolled up the last piece of spare wire. "Think we deserve a few beers tonight! D'ya reckon we'll be able to get to town?" he asked, hopefully.

"Don't see why not," replied Heyes. "We've finished the job and not sure that we're needed for much else round here. It probably time to be moving on anyway."

"Yeah! Guess you're right. Sure am going to miss Mrs. Tucker's cooking though," Kid said, regretfully.

Heyes rolled his eyes in exasperation at Kid's insatiable appetite, as he packed up the remaining tools and then added teasingly, "Not as much as Bess Mayer's going to miss you, I'll bet."

Kid didn't even bother to respond verbally but merely raised his eyebrows and gave him a indifferent look, causing Heyes to laugh out loud! The sound of that laughter made Kid realise that moving on was probably what Heyes needed to do, to get away from the events of the last couple of weeks. As jobs went, it had been a good one but the emotional strain had stayed with them both - in Heyes' memories and guilty feelings and the concern Kid had felt for his partner. Now, however, there was no reason to stay. They would have enough money in their pockets to enjoy soft beds, hot baths and all the pleasures that a well run saloon had to offer, for a short time at least.

With their spirits high, relieved to have finished the job, they mounted their horses and started heading back to the Cutter place. Thunder rumbled in the distance and they urged the horses on, keen to avoid the encroaching storm.

They were only about ten minutes ride from their destination when they smelt the sweet smell of wood burning. The wind was blowing easterly, so that the odour was faint - at first. Both men inhaled deeply and then, without a word passing between them, spurred their horses on, in the direction of the Cutter place. Just as they reached the top of the rise, before the land fell away to the valley where the Cutter's had made their home, there heard a piercing sound that ripped through the air - the sound of a woman's terrified scream.

Dread gripped their own hearts as they willed the horses on, down the slope at break neck speed. Heyes' horse lost its footing as he swung it round the last bend, but the rider's steady hands balanced it again, as both his and Kid's horses slid to a stop, just inside the gate of the compound. The sight that greeted them was much as they feared. Acrid grey smoke rose into the air from the house. A pile of the family possessions lay scattered across the ground. Chickens squawked and flapped their wings in panic.

Swinging themselves from their saddles, they quickly assessed the situation. There were four horses tied to a hitching post, so they reasoned there were four men. A fifth man was spotted, still mounted, who was busy lassoing fencing posts to pull down the corals. Another man was darting in and out of the house, retrieving anything he thought may be of value and dumping it in a pile, while anything unwanted was casually tossed aside.

However, it was the three remaining men that drew Kid and Heyes' attention most immediately, as they were the cause of the scream which they had heard. One man had a firm grip on Daniel and was holding his arms forcibly behind his back, as he struggled relentlessly in an attempt to try and help his mother. The man merely laughed at the boy's futile attempts and at the antics of his companions. Bess Mayer lay on the ground, with one man holding her arms securely above her head, whilst a second lay on top of her, roughly pulling at her skirts and under garments. She was resisting the assault with every fibre of her body, twisting and kicking with all her might, only to be silenced with a severe punch to the side of her head.

Heyes and Kid took all this in, within a blink of an eye and then, without a word passing between them they instinctively sprang into action. In one fluid movement Kid had drawn his gun as he leapt from his horse and now he pointed the muzzle at the man holding Bess' arms. With unwavering accuracy he shot the man on the side of the head, causing him to release the woman, as he jerked backwards and sprawled on the ground. By now, the other four men were acutely aware of Heyes and Kid's presence and ran for cover as they drew for their own guns.

A shot rang out and a bullet narrowly missed Kid's arm, just as he dived behind a nearby water trough. He cursed as he landed heavily on his side but quickly recovered himself and peered around the edge of the trough, searching for his next target. The raider on the horse had now dismounted and was scrambling towards the barn, shooting as he went. Another sure shot from Kid's Colt brought the man down and he lay yelling on the ground, clutching at his left thigh. A moment later another shot took a chunk of wood out of the trough, very close to where Kid lay. The man may be down but he wasn't out and had kept firing from his prone position. Edging a little further forward, Kid took careful aim and squeezed the trigger, taking the gun from the raider's hand, as smoothly as if he walked right on over and lifted it out with his own hand. The man, let out a scream as the bullet caught him, ripping through the flesh at the base of his thumb. Kid left the man, not knowing whether to clasp the injury to his hand or thigh, to look for his next quarry.

Heyes was raging his own assault, meanwhile, on the two remaining raiders, holding Daniel and Bess. On hearing the first shots they had immediately dragged their captives in front of themselves, to act as human shields. Heyes had kept his gun levelled at them, from behind the protection of a wagon but felt that it was too great a risk to take a shot. The raiders were watching his every move, slowly backing away, dragging Bess and Daniel with them in an attempt to find cover. The look in the men's eyes unnerved Heyes as he sensed that these sort of men were likely to do something contemptible if pushed too far. It took all his will power to stay calm and do nothing - for now. Catching Daniel's eye, he gave him a just perceivable smile and a nod of reassurance. Daniel stared back at him, wide eyed and clearly terrified, his own eyes pleading with Heyes to do something. Bess was still reeling from the blow to the head she had taken and was barely conscious. The raider gripped her firmly around the waist as she hung in his arms. No one spoke and all suddenly became disturbingly still and silent. The air was heavy and intense, as the storm moved ever closer. The rumble of the thunder became louder and more harsh, the low rumblings being replaced by hard cracks.

As the stand-off continued, Kid had managed to edge closer to the house where the other raider had taken refuge. The fire within was intensifying with each minute that passed, flames licking up the walls and flicking out of the windows. Debating what his next move should be, Kid was suddenly aghast when a figure burst through the door, arms flaying, eyes bulging with fear, crying out as flames enveloped his body. Dashing forward, Kid managed to push the man to the floor, shouting at him to roll on the ground. Whether it was because in his blind fear the man did not hear him, or whether he didn't understand what Kid was trying to tell him, the man attempted to get to his feet once more. Frustrated, Kid began to pull off his own jacket to use to smother the flames. He wanted to hurt this man for what he had done to the families he had raided but he could not bear to watch any man suffer such an excruciating death. Pushing the man forcefully to the ground, Kid covered the man's chest with the jacket. The flames were no longer as strong but they had done their damage. As Kid patted down the few remaining flames he realised that the man was now laying still and silent, his eyes wide and his mouth gaping. Kid stood up knowing there was nothing more to do here.

A sudden crash of thunder alerted him and he instinctively began to look for his partner. At first he did not see Heyes, his attention drawn to the four people at the far end of the compound. He watched apprehensively as the men dragged Bess and Daniel towards the horses, evidently with the intention of taking them with them as a means of negotiation. Flicking his eyes further a field in search of his partner, his anxiety rose as at first he could not locate him. He found himself looking on the ground, for a fallen figure but a sudden movement, from behind a wagon, caused a wave of relief to sweep over him, as a familiar black hat appeared in view.

Without hesitation, Kid began to move towards Heyes, keeping a watchful eye on the two remaining raiders. He moved smoothly and steadily, so as not to make too sudden a movement, that might startle the men into an unnecessary action. The tension in the air was blatant, as they each tried to second guess the other's possible next move. Unable to take the stress of the situation any longer, the man holding Daniel decided to act. With arm wrapped around the boy's throat, he pulled him slightly to one side and raised his pistol and aimed it directly at the man who was out in the open, unprotected. Heyes, who had been watching the man closely, saw the change in the man's expression and experience told him that he was about to make a move. Kid read the signs too and seeing a chance, for a clear shot, now that the boy was to the side of the man, he leveled his own gun and fired. His bullet struck the man in the shoulder making him let go of Daniel, who seized the chance and dived away.

In another split second the last gang member standing, who still held the limp figure of Bess Mayer, also fired. Recognising the shift in the man's demeanour, Heyes was able to pre-empt him and, as a volley of shots rang out he made a grab for Kid, pulling him roughly to the ground, just as the bullets thudded into the ground, where Kid had been standing. Landing almost on top of his partner, Kid gave him a grateful nod and muttered his thanks.

"Don't mention it," Heyes responded distractedly, focusing once again on the activities within the compound.

Kid lay behind the wagon, reloading his gun, glancing over his shoulder to check on Daniel's whereabouts. The boy had wisely moved away from the gun play and was huddled behind a fence post which only afforded minimum protection. He looked anxiously towards the wagon, hoping for some direction as to what he should do next from Mr. Smith and Mr. Jones. Kid signalled to him to just stay put. At that moment, he had seen the man, who had been holding Daniel, struggling to reach for his gun, that had fallen from his hand. He evidently didn't intend to give up without a fight.

"You deal with that one. I'll take the one with Bess," his partner commanded.

"Right!" Kid responded, without question. He had heard the determination in Heyes' voice and felt pretty sure he had a plan. Both men moved in unison - Heyes made a dash, to get closer to the raider holding Bess, while Kid ran towards the one on the ground, who had inched closer to his gun

With all his attention focused on the weapon, the stricken man didn't notice Kid approaching. Just as his finger tips found the handle of the gun, he heard a click and a worn boot came into vision.

"If you don't speak English, I'm sure you'll understand this." Kid said assuredly, kicking the gun a greater distance away and crouching down, levelling his own gun at the raider's head. Breathing heavily, the man looked up at Kid with a cold look of defiance but one of acceptance, that he had been beaten.

"Bring something to tie him up with," Kid called over to Daniel, who obediently scurried to bring him a discarded length of rope. As the boy handed it to him, Kid gave him a smile of encouragement. Tying the man up was a straight forward procedure, as he was injured and within a minute Kid had him trussed. The instant he had finished, he looked for his partner and stared in disbelief at what he saw.

Heyes had instinctively known that Kid had dealt with the situation, and this was confirmed when he heard him call to Daniel to bring rope. Fortunately, this had also provided him the opportunity to deal with the man holding Bess. At the sound of Kid's voice, the man had looked over to see what was happening and Heyes had sprung into action, running with all his might at the man, barging into him, forcing his shoulder into the man's belly, punching the air out of him. Taken unawares and unprepared for the speed of Heyes' attack, the man had released his hold on Bess who fell to the ground. The last thing Heyes would remember was a red blur and then a white flash of fury filling his head.

The anger, sorrow, frustration and guilt that had been welling inside him all these years, suddenly erupted and was vented on the raider, who now lay sprawled on the ground before him. Heyes grabbed the man by the collar and hauled him to his feet and then delivered a punch so fierce that the man fell immediately back to the ground. Heyes dragged him up once more and hit him again but this time the man tried to retaliate, landing a blow to Heyes' face. All this achieved was to enrage the dark haired man even further and, with teeth firmly clenched, he threw every ounce of his being into pounding the life out of this man. Blow upon blow rained down on the man but he stoically remained standing, but in a dazed state. Eventually his legs buckled and he sank to his knees but Heyes' assault continued, until the man sank fully to the ground.

But still Heyes did not stop and this was what Kid saw. He had never seen Heyes lose control in the way he did now and stared in astonishment, as Heyes sat on top of the man's chest, repeatedly driving his fists into his body and face until it was a bloody mess.

"Heyes!" Kid shouted out but his partner was deaf to his call, prompting Kid to run over to him. He pulled at his shoulder but Heyes merely shrugged him off. There was a blank, emotionless in his face and his eyes seemed dark and flat, as if he was all out of feeling. His knuckles were bruised and raw but he seemed beyond pain as he swung his fist once again and there was a flat thud as it made contact with the man's left cheek.

"Heyes! Stop it." Kid's anxiety was evident in his voice but still his partner did not respond. The raider looked near to death and Kid knew that Heyes would find it hard to stand that he had killed a man with his bare hands. Grabbing Heyes' shoulders, Kid tried to drag him off the man but Heyes swung out, catching him in the stomach. Kid gasped as the air was momentarily knocked out of him but as soon as he'd gathered his breath, he continued to pull Heyes away.

As Heyes struggled against him, Kid wrapped his arms around his chest, pinning his arms to his side.

"Goddam it, Heyes! Stop!" Kid pleaded, with a tone of desperation. "He's finished. You're going to kill him. It's enough."

By now, Heyes was done in and did not have enough energy to fight any longer and his exhausted body slumped against his partner. Kid continued to hold him for a few moments longer until he felt Heyes' rage subside and his trembling body relax and only then, did he release his hold. When Kid loosened his grip, Heyes sank to his knees, placing his hands on them, hanging his head, gasping for breath. Kid moved round in front of him and squatted down.

"You OK?" he asked, concern written all over his face. Heyes did not reply at first but then lifted his dark eyes to meet those of his friend, staring at him with deep intensity, before stuttering,

"I'm sorry! God, I'm so sorry. I …"

"Hey, it's OK. Guy deserved it. I'd better go check on Bess," said Kid, as he made to get up. As he did so, Heyes grabbed his arm.

"I did all that I could for her. I didn't know what else to do and I'm so sorry I couldn't do more but …."

"Heyes, it's fine. Bess'll be OK. She's a little shook up but I think that's all," Kid told him, looking across at the woman who now lay cradled in her son's arms. Her eyes were open and she was gripping the boy's arm. A nasty bruise was forming on her face but apart from that there seemed little other damage.

Kid was about to go to her when the sound of hooves pounding the ground filled the air. His gun was instantly in his hand in readiness should more bandits appear but he was greatly relieved to see Bill Cutter and a group of ranch hands, riding towards the house. Kid stood up to greet them as they rode in.

Bill Cutter flew from his saddle, straight to his daughter's side, while Kid filled in the hands on what had happened and the condition of the raiders, receiving admiring and respectful looks as he did so. When he had finished he turned his attention back to Heyes who still remained kneeling on the ground, regaining his breath. Kid went over to him and took hold of his under arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up and take a look at those hands," he said, gently.

Heyes stayed routed to the spot and swallowed hard and searched Kid's face with his eyes.

"Come on, Joshua. What's the matter? You hurt?" came the more urgent response, as Kid scanned Heyes for any injury.

Shaking his head with a small movement, Heyes continued to stare at Kid. "I'm sorry!" he softly said, once again.

"You ain't got nothing to be sorry about," his partner told him kindly, although by now Kid was feeling a little perplexed by his friend's behaviour. "Was nothin' more you could have done. I told you, she's fine."

"I let her die!" Heyes suddenly exclaimed.

Kid furrowed his brow in confusion. "She ain't dead. Look." he said, moving to one side, so Heyes had a clearer view of Bess.

"I tried but I couldn't save her, she just suddenly stopped breathing and I couldn't do a thing about it," Heyes said angrily.

Kid just looked at him, completely at a loss as to what he was talking about. On seeing his friend's confused expression, Heyes blurted out, "Your Ma was alive when I found her. I tried, but I couldn't stop the bleeding and no matter what I did I just couldn't stop it. There was so much blood! I didn't know what to do and she seemed in so much pain and there was nothing I could do to help."

With mouth gaping in disbelief and shock, Kid stood before his friend and partner of many years finding himself unable to speak. This statement was like a bolt form the blue and thoughts swirled through his head, as he tried to take in and understand what he had just been told. For a moment, Kid's world stood still as all he believed in seemed to slip away. The one constant in his life, the one dependable thing, the one who had always been there for him, stood before him having kept this from him for all these years.

Heyes watched Kid closely, trying to interpret the look in his partner's eyes, waiting for the outburst or the punch that was to come. He stood waiting for several minutes.

Finally, Kid spoke. "Why did you never tell me, Heyes? All these years you've kept that hidden, eating away at you? You were just a kid. Wasn't nothing you could have done probably. You think I don't have a pretty good idea what was done to our folks? I was young but I wasn't blind or stupid. I heard about the things that happened and I always appreciated you trying to protect me."

All these years he had never wanted to discuss what had happened that day and now Kid understood what he had been trying to hide. It explained many things that had happened through out their lives. Heyes had always managed to be so self-controlled, appearing unemotional in many situations. Kid had always thought that he had done this as a form of self-protection and preservation. If he had allowed his emotions to show, he would have been afraid to appear weak and he had needed to be strong for his young friend all those years. Later, as the Leader of the Devil's Hole Gang any sign of weakness could have jeopardized his position and he had carried on the stern persona to maintain his status. Kid had wondered how he had always managed to do that, as the man he knew as Hannibal Heyes was quite different but he had respected him for it and had relied on his partner's strength many a time.

Now he knew, that for all these years he had been afraid to tell him. Afraid of what the truth might do to him and their partnership. Kid sighed and looked sadly at Heyes, sorry for them both and what they'd had to endure all those years ago.

"You could have told me. I'd have understood."

It was Heyes' turn to gape in disbelief at his friend now, at the succinct simplicity of his statement.

"You ain't mad at me?" he said incredulously.

"What's to be mad about? Like I said, you was a kid." Kid paused a second as he took a breath. "Did she … I mean, what … did she say anything before she …?" He hung his head, swallowing hard to keep his emotions in check.

"She asked me to look out for you and I promised her I would," Heyes quietly replied.

"Seems to me you done a pretty good job of that!" Kid smiled at him and then said, "Now, let's get those hands seen to," as he led him towards the water trough, pulling his bandana from around his neck as he walked. Heyes allowed himself to be led, giving a sigh of relief, followed but a grateful, tight-lipped smile as he looked at his partner in stunned admiration.

Over head the thunder rumbled more quietly and the lightening faded, as the storm passed unobtrusively by, without shedding its load of rain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Four days later, Heyes and Kid were loading their gear onto their horses out front of the Cutter place. They had stayed at the homestead after the raid to help tidy up as best they could, rebuilding fences and clearing out the burnt remnants of the house.

Bess and Daniel had gone to stay at the main ranch with Mrs. Tucker, who had fussed over them, attending their every whim. The partners were going to call in to collect their pay and say their farewells that morning. As they were securing their bed rolls, Cutter came out of the house. He had aged over the last couple of days and stood before them tired and dishevelled. Pausing at the top of the step he looked genuinely down to see them leave.

He took the two steps off the porch stiffly and came to stand besides Heyes and Kid.

"Sure am sorry to see you two boys go. If it wasn't for you, well … I don't like to think of what might have happened. I'll always be in your debt." He reached out his hand and shook both of theirs vigorously.

"No problem, Mr. Cutter. You've got a real nice family and we were glad to help," Heyes grinned at him.

Cutter reached into his top pocket and pulled out a roll of notes. "Here! It ain't much compared to what you done but I'd like you to have it!"

Heyes wrapped his fingers around the proffered money and looked at Kid. Then he looked back at Cutter and placed the roll back in his hand, saying, "We can't take this. Anyone would have done what we did and we don't need paying for it. Hell! Ain't we getting a bonus from the Tuckers? You keep it, Bill and treat that daughter and grandson of yours to something real nice!"

Kid smiled at his partner proudly. It was quite something to see Hannibal Heyes hand money over so readily!

Bill Cutter looked at both men, pressing his lips together and nodding, then said, "Think I was right about you two! You're real nice fellas! You take care of yourselves and you're welcome here anytime."

With that, both tipped their hats at the man, mounted their horses and rode out.

"That was a real nice thing you did back there, Heyes!" Kid commented as they rode along.

There was no reply for a moment before Heyes said, "Guess I must be getting soft in my old age!"

"Nah! Think you're just being yourself, is all," Kid answered kindly. Heyes gave a low laugh at the comment but took it graciously and modestly.

Over the last few days they had worked diligently for Bill Cutter but they had also had time to talk and each now felt they understood and knew each other just a little better, if that was possible, now that troubles had been aired. No further words were needed as they headed for the Tucker ranch.

There was a comforting air of normality as they rode through the gates proclaiming the Bar T ranch. The ranch hands were going about their daily chores and dogs barked as they entered, greeting them with waving tails. A figure could be seen pegging out crisp, freshly laundered sheets and as they drew closer they recognised Bess Mayer. She looked a little pale and the vivid bruise on her cheek remained but on seeing them, her face lit up into a beaming smile. Just then, Mrs. Tucker also appeared, carrying another basket of washing. She too, on seeing them, greeted them with a happy smile, placed her burden on the ground and walked over. Bess Mayer followed close behind.

"It's good to see you, boys," she said, shielding her eyes from the sun. Both dismounted their horses in unison.

"Can't say I'm glad to see you go though. You've been a real asset about the place. You'll be missed." She smiled again. "Guess you'll be wanting what's owed you? I'll go get it." she said, turning back towards the house.

Bess approached a little coyly, turning her face slightly, so as to hide the bruising. Biting her bottom lip, she looked at each man in turn. "Guess you're on your way then?" she asked, lamentably.

"Yes, Ma'am," Kid replied, giving her a caring smile, his eyes full of kindness.

"I want to thank you both for what you done. If it wasn't for you two, then Daniel and I , well …" Her eyes welled at the memory and she hesitated, staring at her feet. Kid took a step forward and placed his hand gently on her shoulder, making her raise her eyes to his, rewarding him with a brave smile.

"It's good to see you looking so well, Bess," he told her.

Her heart lurched at his words but she kept calm, knowing that was all it was - words. He and his partner would be leaving soon and there was nothing more. She had said her thank yous a few days earlier when he had visited and now there was nothing left to say but 'Goodbye.'

While Kid and Bess were talking, Heyes went in search of Daniel. He found him forking hay into the stalls for the horses.

"That looks suspiciously like ranch work to me," Heyes said, with just a hint of sarcasm.

Daniel jumped at the sound of his voice and looked a little startled.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you," Heyes told him.

"You didn't," the boy retorted, "I was just … you know, thinking, is all."

"Yeah. I know," Heyes laughed in reply. "Ought to be careful of that. Can get you into trouble," he joked.

"Like robbing banks and trains you mean?" Daniel said, calmly.

Heyes looked at the boy curiously, wondering whether that had been just one of those comments or he knew something. He chose not to respond but hitched his thumbs into his belt, while he scrutinised the boy, trying to work out which was the truth.

Daniel returned the look and squared his shoulders before valiantly saying, "I know who you are, Mr. Smith!"

Heyes emitted a soft snort. "That's right. I'm Joshua Smith!"

"No you ain't. You're Hannibal Heyes and Mr. Jones is Kid Curry. I heard him call you 'Heyes' the other day and I've seen him draw that gun of his," he said coolly.

"Think you must have misheard, Daniel and lots of men can draw their guns like Mr. Jones," came Heyes' steady reply.

"No, I know what I heard and seen. I knew you was different from the other cow-hands when I first met you and now I know why. It don't matter none, anyways. I ain't going to tell no-one. You saved mine and Ma's lives and I owe you for that."

Daniel leaned on the pitchfork and smiled at Heyes, who tilted his head to one side, a twitch of a smile playing on his lips as he looked at the boy questioningly.

"So, you going to become a rancher like your Pa then?" Heyes asked, indicating the pitch fork with a nod.

Daniel straightened up, looked at the implement in question and laughed. "Can't see me doing this sort of work for the rest of my life. I've got other things I want to do but while I'm here I reckon as man of the place I ought to do my share of the chores."

"That's real good to hear, Daniel," Heyes told him. "Sometimes you don't know how lucky you are until you nearly lose something. You've got a decent family here. Thaddeus and I lost ours and perhaps that's why we done what we did, but you've got people who need you and that's a real fine thing."

"Guess it is," the boy replied thoughtfully. "You leaving now?"

"Yeah. It's time to move on," Heyes replied.

"You going to come back?"

"Doubt it. We tend to move around a lot." He didn't want to disillusion the boy as to their ever returning and now that Daniel knew who they were, it made the possibility even more remote.

"I understand," Daniel replied simply. "But I promise I'll never tell anyone who you really are, even my Ma - in fact definitely not my Ma! Think she'd be really shocked to know she'd taken a bit of a fancy to Kid Curry."

Heyes laughed out loud at this. "Yeah! Reckon she would. Well, Daniel, you take real good care of her and you Grandpa. And keep working on those inventions of yours. You've got some real good ideas there and who knows one day I may be using something you've made."

Heyes held out his hand and Daniel took it. "Thanks again, for everything, Mr. Smith," he said with a serious expression on his face. "It ain't going to be the same around here without you but I reckon it's going to be alright now."

"You'll do real fine, Daniel," said Heyes, shaking the boy's hand and then he tipped his hat to him and winked, before turning and walking away. Daniel watched him walk out into the brightness of the sun, from the dimness of the barn, with a contemplative expression and then continued forking hay, with a smile on his face.

By the time Heyes found Kid, he was packing some extra provisions, that Mrs. Tucker had supplied, which included some home baked bread, slices of beef and blueberry pie, which he was carefully placing in his saddlebags. Heyes smiled to himself at his partner's uncanny ability to get women to take care of him, a skill which Heyes greatly appreciated, as he got to share in the profits!

"Oh! There you are, Joshua." Mrs. Tucker welcomed him warmly. She held out several, folded bills. "Here's what's owing to you, with a little extra for your trouble."

Bess Mayer coloured slightly, having been at the centre of the trouble. Kid caught his partner's eye and with a subtle raising of the eyebrows and a flicker of a smile, let his partner know that the bonus was a desirable one.

"Much obliged to you, Ma'am," Heyes said, slipping the roll into the top pocket of his shirt without counting it. "Well, we'd best be on our way," he said, unhitching his horse. Kid followed suit but before mounting his horse, leant over and gently kissed Bess on the cheek, saying, "You take care now."

Bess blinked and nodded and cast her eyes to the ground as she felt the colour rise in her cheeks. With an agile step, Kid placed his foot in the stirrup and with a bounce, swung into the saddle. As they began to ride out, Bess found her voice. "Thank you for everything. Come back and see us."

A movement to the left caught their eye, as Daniel appeared from the barn, a broad smile on his face. "Take it easy Mr. Smith, Mr. Jones," he called, with a mischievous smile. Both waved their farewells and kicked the horses into a lope.

A few miles down the road Heyes looked at his partner and noticing a bemused look on Kid's face asked, "What's the matter?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing - just wondering what was on Daniel's mind and why he said 'goodbye' like that."

"Could be that he knows who we really are," responded Heyes with a deadpan face.

Kid instantly reined his horse to a stop. "Why the Hell did you tell him, Heyes? He could tell anyone. How'd you know there ain't a posse after us right now?" he said, in a raised voice, checking the trail over his shoulder.

"Hold on there. Number one - I wasn't the one to tell him. He overheard you calling me 'Heyes' and number two, he said, as we saved his and his Ma's life, he wasn't going to tell no one and I trust him. Besides, he didn't want his Ma to be disappointed that she'd fallen for a wanted outlaw."

Kid sat dumbfounded for a moment, then simply said, "Oh! Sorry, guess I must have slipped up," but after a short while added, "What do you mean 'disappointed'? I ain't never disappointed a woman in my life, Heyes," with a knowing expression on his face.

Heyes rolled his eyes , good humouredly, at his partner's arrogance.

"It ain't the first time one of us has slipped up and told someone who we are. Remember Mrs. Carlson," Kid continued.

Heyes looked at Kid incredulously. "I'd had a lump of metal in my head! What's your excuse?"

"Just looking out for my partner, I guess," Kid said, happily.

Heyes' expression softened as he looked at his friend. "We're getting pretty good at that, ain't we?"

Kid fixed him with a look from his clear blue eyes and in a sincere tone said, "Seems to me we've always been good at it. The past can't change that. You can't fight it - just have to learn to live with it, I guess."

"Guess you're right, Kid. Guess you're right," Heyes replied, giving his partner an appreciative smile.

**Thank you for reading. There is a partly written sequel to this story but it's been sitting in my laptop for the last few years. Let me know if you think it's worth dusting off.**


End file.
